The Kitty Coordinator
by xx-animeXalchemist-xx
Summary: "All Ash could do was stare at Drew. Well you couldn't really blame him; the kitty ears and tail made him look so... cute!" After a strange turn of events Drew gains kitty-qualities and Ash loves it! Respectshipping, AshxDrew yaoi. Was T, now M
1. Chapter 1

**Heehee, More Respectshipping!! I actually love this couple so much that I think I'm gonna have to save up my pocket money and eventually buy Pokémon. Yep, that's on my 'List of Things to do Before I Die.' Anyway for the time being Pokémon isn't mine *sobs* and this is shounen-ai/yaoi so if you don't like it then please use the loverly _back_ button on your browser... alternatively you could read it and discover you like this pairing so do whatever you want! ^_^ This is just gonna stay a cute n fluffy fic anyways.  
Summary: _All Ash could do was stare at Drew. Well you couldn't really blame him; the kitty ears and tail made him look so... cute!_**

x~x~x~x~x

The Kitty Co-ordinator

It was a normal enough day. The sun was shining, the sky was blue and the group were heading to May's next contest site. The bubbly brunette couldn't wait, she had been training long and hard for this contest and she was raring to go. May was happily chatting to Brock about lunch ideas and Max was flipping through Ash's PokéDex as he wanted to look up a couple of new pokémon they had recently come across; the woods they were currently in were filled with all sorts of weird and wonderful pokémon. Ash just smiled and breathed in, taking in this nice, peaceful day. Pikachu sensed the ease in his trainer and relaxed against him. Yes, it was a normal enough day and nothing could ruin how tranquil it was...

...Okay I lied!

There was a violent shaking in the trees. Pikachu noticed it and quickly hopped off of Ash's shoulder and stood in an offensive position, ready to release a thunder bolt if there was any threat. The others stopped and wondered what on earth was going on as quite a commotion could be heard by this point. Then, without warning, a big streak of green flew out of the trees, knocking everyone off their feet.

"Give her back dammit!"

A very angry voice was shouting at... _something...  
_Suddenly that something became very clear as a huge and very familiar hot air balloon floated into sight. The green blur stopped momentarily, allowing the heroes to get a proper look at what had knocked them all over. It was a Flygon, with a very angry looking Drew on top of it. He was glaring absolute daggers at Team Rocket and threatening, "Do you have a death wish or something?! Give her back NOW!!!"  
It was clear that neither Drew nor Team Rocket had noticed the others, who were looking at the current scene playing in the sky with curiosity. However Ash couldn't stop himself from thinking_, Damn, and it was such a good day... Trust Team rocket and the cocky co-ordinator to come and ruin it. _To be honest, Ash didn't think much of Drew. He hated the way he would always spew out unnecessary insults and think he was leagues better than everyone else. Ash never acted cold towards the younger boy, but he never really made any special effort to be friends with him either.

As he was busy thinking, Drew had geared up Flygon for a massive charge at the ridiculous-looking Team Rocket vessel. It was a head on attack. _Wow, Drew's seriously pissed off. I wonder what Team Rocket did.  
_"Hyper beam!" Drew was showing no mercy. At close range he unleashed a devastating attack (and the time it took to charge up for it was very impressive) which sent the balloon crashing to the ground. Drew wasted no time on getting his feet back on land and rushed up to the deflated Meowth balloon, searching frantically.

After a moment had passed, Jessie and James emerged from the mess and immediately clamped eyes on the "twerps."  
Without hesitation, the duo (plus Meowth) launched into their infamous "Prepare for trouble" routine. When they had finished Jessie practically squealed, "Oh I can't believe our luck! First we get pretty boy's precious Roselia-" _So that's why Drew was so mad... _"-and now we also get Pikachu too!"

At this point Drew finally noticed the others and saw James holding a see-through box (the usual contraption designed to block pokémon attacks) containing Roselia. Jessie called out her Seviper and James quickly followed suit by letting his Cacnea join the battle. Ash and the others were completely used to this routine by now and each of them readied a pokémon to cause the inevitable blast-off. The battle proceeded with powerful attacks flying all over the place and, sensing an opportunity, Drew stealthily slipped behind enemy lines and managed to take his Roselia back.

Letting out a sigh of relief, the green haired boy released the grass pokémon from her confines and proceeded to order an attack once he was back with the group. Just when it looked like Team Rocket couldn't fight anymore (due to the K.O's on both their pokémon) they surprised everyone by drawing a highly complex looking hand gun...

* * *

Ash: Woah, woah, woah! Wait a second!

Me: What?

Ash: A _hand gun?! _

Me: Yes, that is what I said. Got a problem?

Ash: Uhhhh... YES!!! You can't give them guns!

Me: Why the heck not?!

Ash: Cuz someone could get hurt!

Me: Oh, and when you assault them with your pokémon you _aren't_ hurting them?

Ash: ...

Me: Hah, I win! Now back to the story-

Ash: Hang on a sec! This is a kid's show you know!

Me: Yes but it's also my fanfiction. *grins evilly* Besides, the stuff you got up to in Passionate Rose wouldn't be part of a kids show now, would it?

Ash: *blushing* W-well...

Me: And I seem to remember that you didn't have any complaints then... Look Ash, even though I know you want to, you can't be f*cking Drew every two seconds. This is a story with a plot and it's staying T, got it?

Ash: *totally tomato coloured* Hey! I didn't mean-

Me: Look, you're totally ruining my story! So just shut up and take a bullet like a man! Hee, hee only joking! If you hadn't so rudely interrupted you would have found out that...

* * *

Jessie took aim and fired a shot, turned out that the "gun" was a laser!!

* * *

Ash: A LASER ISN'T ANY BETTER!

Me: Shut up! Please don't make me kill you off cuz then my idea for Respectshipping falls by the wayside.

Ash: ...Sorry...

Me: It's okay, just quit butting in alright?

Ask: *mumbling* 'Kay.

Me: As I was saying (or writing)...

* * *

The laser headed straight towards Drew. He would have dodged out the way but it was so fast that he barely saw it coming. The laser hit and Drew was flung back. Wanting to end this madness quickly, Ash commanded Pikachu to give a maximum power thunder bolt. The attack neatly sent their enemies flying off into the stratosphere.

The gang immediately ran to Drew's side. He had taken quite the hit but he managed to sit up with a groan and looked at the worried and yet... bewildered expressions around him.  
"Ummmm... Drew, do you feel okay?" May asked, looking completely confused.  
"Yeah. I feel fine, NYAAAAAA~"  
Drew's eyes widened in shock and he quickly covered his mouth.  
"What in the- meow- why am I- nyaaa~ HELP ME!"

Drew jumped up, totally freaking out at his inability to stop sounding like a cat. Once he was on his feet he knew that something... wasn't quite right. It felt like something was there that wasn't before. The co-ordinator couldn't figure out what felt so strange and scratched his head as he thought-  
"WHA?! What's on my- meow- head?!"  
The others were just staring at Drew's new form. If they weren't mistaken, the green haired boy had gained cat ears and a cat tail. His eyes had also become much bigger and of course, he made sounds like a cat when he tried to speak.

May was the first to take action. "Don't worry Drew," she said kindly, "We'll figure something out." She couldn't help but stroke his head affectionately, to which Drew did that hissy-growly noise that cats make when they're angry.  
Brock was next to comfort the kitten, offering to assist in any way he could to get him back to normal and Max said something similar.  
All Ash could do was stare at Drew. Well you couldn't really blame him; the kitty ears and tail made him look so... cute! But he shook his head severely; _I can NOT allow myself to think like THAT! Just cuz he's got cat ears and a tail, and his eyes are so big and green... And he sounds so adorable when he meows or nyaaaaas... GAH! He is still the same cocky, inconsiderate jerk known as Drew. A total jerk! ...A cute, sexy jerk... NO, just a jerk! _

No one was really sure how to proceed with this current kitty conundrum, but as they had promised to help the poor co-ordinator it looked like he would be travelling with them for a while.

x~x~x~x~x

Meanwhile, in a place far, far away (and currently unknown) Team Rocket were busy healing their wounds and marvelling once again at the fact that none of them had broken anything. Jessie still had the laser with her and planned to use it next time if it hadn't been broken in the blast off. She studied the laser carefully, before realizing something very odd.

"James..." she began, cautiously.  
"Yes?"  
"When you bought the laser, you did make sure to get the specific model I requested right?"  
"Of course," said James, but he felt uneasy. He swallowed, "You wanted the 'Obliterator' laser right?"  
"Why yes, yes I did. So then would you kindly explain to me why this laser is called the 'Kitty Creator?!'"  
"The what?!"  
"Dammit James you can't so anything right! And yet we wonder how those idiots Clutch and Cassidy rank higher than us? It's because they don't make completely foolish mistakes like this!"  
"Umm... Jessie, I think his name is Butch-"  
"I COULDN'T CARE LESS WHAT HIS NAME IS!!! Great, so now we have a completely useless laser that's broken anyway and no stolen pokémon. Why am I even paired with you two idiots?!" And with that, she stormed off.

James couldn't really object to anything his partner had said, but Meowth piped up and called after her saying, "Hey, what did I do?! James is the one who screwed up!"  
"Thanks Meowth, at least I can always count on you to back me up," James sulked sarcastically.

x~x~x~x~x

**There are so many questions: What will happen to Drew? Will Ash always see Drew as a jerk? Will Team Rocket ever make up? Will I ever own this series? Find out in the next episode (chapter) of this thrilling *cough, cough* story!  
Please read and review because reviews are what keep me writing! ^_^**

**xx-animeXalchemist-xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am REALLY sorry I haven't updated this story for a while! *bows head* You see I've been really busy and I started another fic and... GAH! There seriously aren't enough hours in the day!**

**Ash: Shouldn't this be a lesson to not have two fics on the go?**

**Kyo: But I couldn't help it! [A/N my nickname is Kyo]**

**Ash: *sigh* You're so irresponsible!**

**Kyo: Why are you always picking on me? *sniffle***

**Ash: I'm not! Anyway, I don't want another argument. Let's just get the boring bit over with.**

**Kyo: Which boring bit? My stories aren't boring! Are they? Come to think of it... I didn't get any reviews... *cries hysterically***

**Ash: Hey! Don't worry about it! I'm sure they'll review if they like this chapter! And I didn't mean you stories are boring, the boring bit I meant was... *clears throat* Kyo owns NOTHING! Only the seriously messed up ideas that plague her mind**

**Kyo: *recovered* Hee, hee! I try ^_^ Also contains some shounen-ai so if ya don't like then don't read! Although, there's not much of it in this chapter... And I also made a reference to Passionate Rose in chapter one. For those who don't know, that was my first fic!**

**Ash: *blushes***

**Kyo: Hee, hee... The rating was higher... Ash was very naughty!**

**Ash: DON'T START THIS AGAIN!**

**Kyo: Okay, okay! Simmer! Anyways, enough with the past. Here's some more of this fic!**

x~x~x~x~x

"Meow!"

"Can you seriously _not_ stop making that noise? It's so annoying!" Ash glared at Drew. Drew glared back.

"If I could -meow- then i would! Use your -nyaa- brain idiot! That is… If you even have one."

"That's it! I don't care how adorable you may look, I'm not gonna fall for you damn cute act!"

Drew just looked at the riled trainer with an exasperated expression. "You actually -mew- think I'm putting this on? Why on earth -mew- would I want to be called _cute_?"

"Hell if I know," grumbled Ash. Deep down, he knew that Drew couldn't help it. But that didn't stop it being annoying. Not the I'm-gonna-hit-something-really-hard-in-a-moment annoying. But the I'm-starting-to think-things-I-don't-want-to annoying. The sounds the green haired boy had begun to make were irresistible. And the way he looked now was _amazing_. But nevertheless, Ash refused to take pity on the kitten and instead tried to make it clear that he was _not_ happy with Drew travelling with them.

They hadn't been together for too long. Only a couple of days had passed since the co-ordinators transformation and to be honest, no one knew what they were going to do. How on earth are you supposed to deal with a situation like theirs? The only one who had come up with anything resembling an idea was May. She had suggested that this was like a fairytale, referring to 'The Frog Prince.'

"You have to admit," she had said at the time, "That it's remarkably similar. A human being transformed into an animal. And what turned him back? True loves first kiss!" May went all dreamy as she remembered reading the cute story when she was little.  
"It only makes sense that we find Drew's true love and then they will have their first kiss together! Before we know it, he'll be back to normal!"

Everyone just gave her a look that said, "You're mad!"

The brunette just pouted at her friends. "I don't see any of you coming up with any ideas. At least mine makes a _bit _of sense."

Since then, no one came up with anything as to how to get the young boy back to normal. Despite his new appearance, he was still as cocky as ever. His comebacks were watered down by the meows he made while giving them, but he was technically the same old Drew.

x~x~x~x~x

At the moment May, Brock and Max had gone to the town that was just outside the forest they were in. Drew refused to go into public looking the way he did, and Ash was tasked with staying behind with him. They both protested, saying that Drew was perfectly capable of looking after himself regardless of his appearance, but they wouldn't listen. Ash found himself unable to take anymore of the cute mews Drew was making.

When the co-ordinator let out another meow, Ash got up and stormed deeper into the forest. Drew didn't bother following as he was much happier on his own anyway. He wondered if the others had found anything in the town and hoped they'd come back soon, preferably with the solution to turning him back.

x~x~x~x~x

"Wow! Look at all the restaurants! Oh can we stop here for a bite to eat? Please, please, PLEASE?" The young girl in the bandanna was jumping up and down, dancing around Brock and begging to go in.

Brock just sighed. "May, we're here to see if we can change Drew back. You can eat noodles anytime!"  
"But Brooooooock," moaned May, "These noodles look _really _good! Besides, Drew looks so sweet as a cat, I don't wanna change him back. He's like the cute little pet I never had!"

"He'll kill you if he hears you saying that!" laughed Max. But they all agreed with her, it would be kind of a bummer when Drew went back to normal. He wasn't ugly without the kitty features, in fact quite the opposite. But he had more of a hot and sexy vibe as opposed to his current cute/adorable one.

Still trying to convince the others to let her into the restaurant May proceeded to say, "And what are we seriously going to find in this town? If we go up to someone and say, "Hi! We were just wondering if you knew how to turn a human who has half turned into a cat back into a human? Any ideas?" They'll look at us as if we're insane!"

Brock and Max couldn't really argue against that, and so they gave in. _One bowl of noodles couldn't hurt anyway_.

Once inside the noodle diner, May skipped up to the bar and ordered for everyone before joining her little brother and her friend on a table they had picked out. They chatted happily, trying to come up with ideas for Drew's problem while they waited for the food, and eventually the waiter came with their orders. He caught all of their attention, there was something about him.

The waiter was tall and slim, but by no means skinny and weak looking. You could see he was well toned, and the outline of his muscles were visible from under his uniform. He had a mop of dark hair that was wild and untamed, and his eyes were all-knowing. They were a deep blue, but they were so dark they were pretty much navy. He looked at the three in front of him and then slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling something out.

"Your order," he said in a velvet voice, placing the bowls of noodles and ramen to the corresponding person. "Also," he said in the most mesmerizing voice, " I think you may need this. If I'm correct, you'll be able to find it. This opens the door." He placed a card on the table, the item he got from his pocket earlier. He left swiftly then and Brock took the card off the table, examining it. It was made of plastic, like a credit card. It was dark black, with the word _Magic_ printed on it in beautiful script and a sparkling silver colour.

"What in the?" Questioned the breeder, but then something surreal happened. The card shimmered and the word _Magic_ disappeared and was replaced with this:

_You are in need. I know the answer to your problem.  
If you're problem is worth my time, you will be able to find my shop.  
Don't look to hard, you'll be naturally drawn to it. All you need to know for now is  
that I am located in the forest. Use this card to open the door,  
it is the only way you can get in. I do not respond to mere knocks. I await your visit._

After the trio had had a good gawk at the card and it's new contents, there was another shimmering motion and _Magic_ was back, replacing the message.

x~x~x~x~x

After Ash had cooled down a bit, he took in his surroundings. He had gone far in, not thinking to take note of which directions and turns he had taken. Pikachu didn't seem to know where they were either, or which way they had come.  
_Great. _He thought sarcastically. _So I'm lost? Why does Max always have to use the PokéNav? This sucks..._

He was pulled out of his negative thinking when he suddenly glanced up and saw a small cottage_. _It looked fairly normal: thatched roof, little flower boxes and a calming aura about it. Of course, the location of the building was odd. _  
I swear this wasn't there a second ago. There's no way I'd have missed that! What's a place like this doing in the middle of nowhere?_

He started walking towards it and made it to the door. "Maybe they'll know the way back to the town, right Pikachu?"  
"Pikachu!"  
Knocking on the door Ash called, "Hello? I'm sorry to bother you, but I seem to be lost! Is anyone there? Please could you help me?" But there was no reply. He tried opening the door, but it was locked. He briefly considered using Pikachu or another one of his pokémon to knock it down, but decided against it. He didn't think the owner would be too pleased if they came home to find the door in pieces and Ash making himself at home. He studied the door more carefully and found a slit in it. He'd seen something similar to this before. It was like those things you put card keys in when you're at a hotel. Sadly, he had nothing like a card key with him.

Sighing deeply, Ash sat down on the porch. _My only option is to wait here until someone comes by. Could be a long wait, but it beats getting even more lost._

x~x~x~x~x

After eating and trying to make sense of the strange card they had received, Brock, May and Max made their way back to Drew. He nodded when he saw them but Max asked him, "Where's Ash?"  
Drew just shrugged to this. "No -mew- idea."  
"What?" asked Brock. "Where did he go?"  
"Like I just said, no idea! He just -mew- stalked -nyaa- off." He pointed in the direction the raven haired boy had gone off in.

"But I have the PokéNav! What are the odds he's lost?" Max bit his lip and Brock took action.  
Sighing he said, "Well it looks like we'll have to go and find him. I wish he wasn't always so impulsive."  
"He wouldn't be Ash if he wasn't!" grinned May.

And so they all set off to go and find their lost friend.

x~x~x~x~x

Meanwhile, in another part of the region...

"I got it Jessie!" exclaimed James. Jessie looked at her partner, and then looked at the item he held in his hands. After his terrible blunder with the laser, she had given both James and Meowth the silent treatment. However, she decided that she would give the blue haired man a chance to redeem himself and asked for him to get her another device.

"Very good James. You got the right thing this time right?" She questioned.

"He sure did!" Meowth answered her. "I went with him this time so that he wouldn't screw up!"

"It was _one _mistake," sulked James as he handed the contraption over to Jessie.

This time she had asked for a radar to monitor the twerps actions. This way they wouldn't have to spend most of their time tracking them down, only to be blasted off miles away from them again. She started explaining how it worked to her team.  
"It's pretty simple actually. When our target is near they will show up on this screen," she indicated to where she meant, "and it will also make a noise. Lets try it."

She turned the radar on and it went into sporadics.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Jessie looked shocked.  
"What's going on?" Asked James and Meowth simultaneously.  
"This thing says that a twerp is right _here_!" It was indicating to the place James was stood. Narrowing her eyes, Jessie looked at James to see if it was a twerp in disguise but it was definitely him.  
"Maybe it's broken. Why else would it respond to James?" reasoned Meowth. But Jessie looked more closely at the radar in her hands. She looked, and then blushed insanely.

Looking at James she said, "Why James... I had no idea you were..."

"What?" asked the confused man.

"Gay." She said matter-o-factly.

He immediately blushed. "W-what? Where did you get such an idea?"

"I don't know where you learned to read, but this isn't a radar. In fact, it's a gaydar. If there's a gay person then it will indicate who it is. This isn't some toy and the readings are always correct, so you must be gay."

James was just staring. _This can't be happening! _

"Since I'm your partner I'm hurt you didn't tell me!"  
"Yeah," said Meowth, "You could've told me too!"  
"I'M NOT GAY!" exclaimed a bright red in the face James.  
"It's no big deal," comforted Meowth. Then he started singing, "If you were gay, that's be o-kay!" [A/N I _love_ Avenue Q! lol]

James snapped. He grabbed the gaydar from Jessie and called out cacnea. Before to long, the device's existence had been wiped away.  
"Forget you saw anything!" He ordered. He looked so meancing and scary (a first for James) that Jessie and Meowth agreed, fearing that he might actually kill them if they didn't. However, they couldn't forget and they saw James in a whole different light. It wasn't good for the team to have secrets from each other.

The blue haired man walked away, going to cool down. When he was out of sight, the other two members couldn't help but burst out laughing.

x~x~x~x~x

**Kyo: End! So I've finished another chapter, I think it went well!**

**Ash: *huffy* Well you would wouldn't you?**

**Kyo: Hey, what's with the attitude?**

**Ash: *angry* Why have you got me being so mean to Drew? I don't wanna be like that!**

**Kyo: It's just part of this plot-**

**Ash: What if Drew hates me now? I don't wanna live if that's the case!**

**Drew: Ash, calm down. I don't hate you.**

**Ash: *gleefully* DREW! *glomps Drew***

**Drew: *blushing* A-Ash... Quit it!**

**Ash: No! You're mine! *kisses Drew, Drew blushes harder***

**Kyo: *watches in awe, having a fan girl moment* Ahem, anyway, please review! If you don't I'll be very sad and might do something stupid**

**Ash: Yeah, she's no fun when she's depressed so please review**

**Kyo: I'll even give you cookies if you review! *pulls out freshly made cookies***

**Drew: Did you bake those?**

**Kyo: Yup! You want one?**

**Drew: No, I'd like to keep on living thanks.**

**Kyo: What's that supposed to mean?**

***enters argument with Drew***

**Ash: *sighs* Ignore them, anyway please review. If you do then she'll write chapters where I'm not such a jerk to Drew. I want that too, I hate being mean to him!**

**James: HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME GAY?**

**Kyo: O.O Review please! *runs away***

**James: *gives chase***


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I didn't expect to be here again. I mean, the story had been up for a while but I got no reviews so I assumed that no one liked it and I was gonna take it off. But then all of a sudden, REVIEWS! And so it looks like the story will live ^_^**

**Ash: *grinning***

**Kyo: What's with the grin?**

**Ash: You read the reviews right?**

**Kyo: Of course I did! I read and cherish all my reviews :3**

**Ash: So... you _are _gonna give the readers what they want right?**

**Kyo: What're you- *gets it* Ash! That's what that grin is about?**

**Ash: Hey don't blame me, they asked for it... an M rating!**

**Kyo: But this was meant to be T...**

**Ash: Well Passionate Rose was meant to be T as well but look how that turned out**

**Kyo: Well... GAH! Fine, I'll change the rating to M! Happy now?**

**Ash: *huge grin* Very!**

**Kyo: BUT! The condition is that I get to keep it T for now. It will go to M in a chapter or two**

**Ash: ...Fair enough. But it's gonna be M, alright!**

**Kyo: *sighs* Well now that we have that sorted, I own nothing apart from the story, and it contains shounen-ai/yaoi enjoy! ^_^**

x~x~x~x~x

"This is a nightmare! Why couldn't Ash choose to get lost in a food court?" Complained May.

"We've just eaten! And Ash couldn't have gotten too far. I'm sure we'll find him eventually," reasoned her brother.

"Yeah, but we've been at this for half an hour now."

"Meow!"

"Drew? You okay?"

"That way! I'm sure it's -nyaaa- that way!"

"How can you tell?" Asked Brock.

"No -mew- idea. I just have a feeling it is. Just -nyaaa- trust me."

Seeing as there wasn't really another option, they decided to follow Drew who seemed to be taking them further and further into the forest. Eventually May got a bit nervous, "Are you sure it's this far in? We don't want to end up lost as well..."

"Uh-oh. The PokéNav has a really weak signal. If we go any further then I won't be able to get us back!" Max joined his sister in freaking out while Brock tried to calm them down and said that they should trust Drew.

After a few more minutes the group pushed through some thick bushes to emerge in a clearing.

"It's here..." announced the kitten.

"What? There's nothing here!" May, Max and Brock looked at the empty clearing.

"What are you talking -nyaa- about? Ash is right -meow- over there." The green haired boy pointed in a direction to which the others looked but still nothing.

"Drew... Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm -mew- fine! Just look!"

After concentrating on the area something amazing happened. The clearing lit up and a blinding light exploded all around. It was so bright that they had to shield their eyes and once the light had settled down and they had a look, there was a little cottage in the middle of the clearing. On the porch of the cottage was Ash and when he noticed his friends, he came running over.

No one could quite believe that a cottage had just appeared from nowhere, and Drew had a smug 'I-told-you-so' look on his face.

"Guys! You found me! I thought I'd be here forev- What's wrong?"

"You! How could you just stalk off like that? We were worried you know, this is a big forest!"

Ash looked at May apologetically. "I'm sorry; I just had to cool down a bit.

"Well don't go running off next time!"

"I won't. But I'm surprised you guys managed to find me."

"It was thanks to Drew actually," explained Brock. "He was so sure of the way and sure enough, he led us straight to you."

"Thanks to... Drew?" Ash was surprised but he thought he should thank the co-ordinator for finding him. He looked around to thank him but he wasn't with the others. "Where is he?"

Max spotted him by the strange cottage. The gang walked over to him. When they arrived Drew was trying to open the door.

"It's no use," said Ash. "It's locked tight shut. There's no way to get in."

"But I _have _to. I don't know -meow- why but I feel like there's -nyaa- something in there that can -mew- help me."

"The only way in seems to be some sort of card-key but I don't have anything like that," explained Ash as he indicated the slit in the door.

"Card key? Brock, you don't think that-"

"May's right! This could be the place that the card was on about!" Max picked up on where his sister was going with the thought.

"You think so? Well... It's worth a shot."

Ash and Drew had no idea what their companions were on about but they were surprised to see Brock produce a black card from his pocket and insert it into the door. When they heard the door click open, Ash asked, "Where did you get that?"

Before he could get his answer a sweet, melodic voice resounded from the cottage and out of the door. "Please enter."

x~x~x~x~x

"Ah I see. You seem to have quite the problem. Well not to worry, I think I can help."  
The gang were currently sat in a cosy looking room. They had entered the cottage and been greeted by a load of dusty books and strange looking liquids in glass bottles. May had called them magic potions but everyone had said that was stupid. But when they met the owner of the cottage they were forced to reconsider.

The owner was a young lady with the most beautiful voice you have ever heard. She was very slender and had very long, silver hair down to her waist. It shimmered whenever it caught the light. Her eyes were the same mesmerizing silver and her skin was pearly white. In contrast to her pale features, she wore a long black cloak and a little black pointy hat. It was then that the fact this girl could own magic potions became plausible.

This strange girl introduced herself as Clara and urged everyone to make themselves at home and tell her about their problem.  
After explaining the Drew Kitten situation, and Brock attempting to put the moves on her, Clara thought before seemingly coming up with a solution.

"You're an interesting case, I must say that I've never experienced anything quite like it. The reason you were drawn here is because you need my services so I shall endeavour to aid you in whatever way I can. Sadly, a simple potion will not do the trick. I'm afraid that this is one of those times that I am ill prepared. It is up to you to help me."

"And I'm -nyaaa- supposed to do that how exactly?"

"You see, I cannot leave this place for fear of someone needing my help. But if you can get me a certain item then I shall be able to mix you an advanced potion that _should _turn you back to normal."

"Okay, what item is this?" Enquired Brock.

"Well..." The silver haired girl reached for a huge book and flipped to a certain page. She started checking off a list of items.

"So I have powdered Poochyena fang and the honey of a Combee... Umm, I think I have that and Leafeon leaves are in the back... So that leaves those two which I _do_ have so then that means..." Her eyes widened in horror. "Oh dear! I couldn't possibly send you off to get that item! It's far too dangerous!"

She turned to Drew. "Are you really _that _desperate to turn back. I mean, you do look cute and it would be a lot safer to keep you like this. Couldn't you just stay like that?"

"No! I don't -mew- care what I have to -mew- do! I just want to be myself -nyaaa- again!"

"But... the last ingredient is-"

"What -nyaa- is it? I'll get it!"

Seeing Drew so worked up at the prospect of having cat features forever made May feel sorry for her friend and rival.  
"Don't worry Drew," she assured him. "Whatever the item is, I'll help you get it."  
"Me too!" Max said.  
Brock joined in, "Don't forget me."  
"I suppose I'll help too..." Ash said hesitantly but he realised that Drew didn't need him to be an idiot right now and so said more convincingly, "Yeah! Come on, we'll be able to get the item. You have no need to worry at all Drew."

"My, my... It seems you have some very loyal friends," remmarked Clara. "Well if you must know what the item is... You must somehow obtain some Dragon's Breath from Rayquaza."

"Rayquaza! Are you talking about legendary pokémon Rayquaza?" Brock was reeling at the news. "How on earth are we supposed to do that? If it uses Dragon Breath on us, we're toast!"

"Rayquaza, huh? Let's see..." Max was looking it up in the PokéDex. This is what it said:

_"Rayquaza, a Dragon and Flying type pokémon.  
It lives in the ozone layer and cannot be seen from  
the ground. However, Rayquaza is known to inhanit caves  
from time to time."_

"...This _is_ impossible! How on earth are we meant to do that?"

After hearing the information about Rayquaza, Drew had fallen to his knees and had given up hope.  
"So... I'm -nyyaa- stuck like this forever? But, why? This isn't... fair..."

With that, he got up and slowly walked out of the room and out of the cottage.

"Should I go after him?" Asked May, slightly worried.

"No... I'll go. I kinda feel guilty, I haven't exactly been supportive." Ash got up to find where the green haired boy had gone to. He eventually found the kitten behind the cottage on the floor with his knees tucked under his chin. He was looking at the floor and his cat ears were also drooping, indicating his low mood further.

_Okay, just comfort him. It's time you stopped trying to fight Drew being here. I have to help him now. We have our differences but when I think about it, Drew really has helped me whenever I needed it..._

"Drew... Cheer up. Don't worry, even though it seems impossible I'll still try my best to get the last ingredient."

"Just... Give it -mew- up. I'm doomed to be -nyaaa- stuck like this. It's impossible..."

"Hey, don't talk like that! We'll figure something out."

"..."

Ash walked up to the co-ordinator and sat down next to him. "You'll see, it'll work out somehow."

"Why are you -nyaa- doing this? You hate me right? This is -mew- just a waste of your time." Drew looked at Ash when he said this.

When the trainer looked into Drew's beautiful green eyes, he was struck with guilt. It was obvious that this was destroying the co-ordinator. The kitten thing was pushing him over the edge. Drew could feel his eyes welling up with tears but his pride refused to let any fall. He quickly looked back down at the floor.

"Drew, I don't hate you. I know it's hard but stay positive, I promise that I'll stick by you."

"...Liar..." Whispered the small boy.

Without thinking, Ash put his arms around Drew and pulled him close. "I promise I'll stick by you. I don't break my promises," he murmured.

The two boys stayed like that for a while, Drew fighting back tears and leaning against Ash who was doing his best to comfort the kitten.  
It was Drew who broke the moment, feeling slightly embarrassed when he realised he was cuddling up with Ash.

"Alright then. We'll -mew- give the Rayquaza thing a shot. Although I -meow- still think you're mad." He got up and offered his hand to the trainer.

Taking it, Ash smiled and said, "Yeah. We'll make it through this somehow.

Back in the cottage, Clara had a little smile on her face. Looks like her plan was already working...

x~x~x~x~x

**Kyo: End chapter! It's kinda short but it's here to set the scene for events to come.**

**Ash: At least I'm not being such a jerk anymore... but I don't trust this Clara person!**

**Kyo: Oh stop being so suspicious.**

**Ash: Did you _read _the last sentence? How could I not be suspicious!**

**Kyo: Hmmmm... Point taken**

**Drew: Isn't something missing?**

**Kyo: What are you on about?**

**Drew: Well... Don't you usually say what Team Rocket is doing?**

**Kyo: Yeah, about that... I couldn't tink of any funny weapons "n.n  
I'll think of some for next time!**

**Drew: And Ash keeps saying you're moving up the rating... is that true?**

**Kyo: Well... yeah**

**Drew: Wait, what? I thought this was staying T!**

**Kyo: Me too but the readers want me to move it up**

**Drew: ...Fan girls are scary...**

**Kyo: Tell me about it! XD  
Anyways, please read and review. The more reviews, the sooner the move up to M ;)  
Thank you for reading and until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyo: Thank you sooo much for all your reviews! We all cherish them, right guys?**

**Ash and Drew: *Throwing reviews around, arguing***

**Kyo: Wah! Hey, watch it! Stop ruining my reviews!**

**Drew: Well you read them right? And I for one am glad that _some_ people see sense!**

**Kyo: What are you bitching about now? Well at least you've stopped complaining about the move up to M finally...**

**Drew: Oh no! I'm still fighting for T! But this is more important: I should be the seme!**

**Kyo: 0.0 WHAT?**

**Drew: omfgxD said so! And so did misakiluvusagi!**

**Kyo: Hey! Don't bring my reviewers into this-**

**Ash: So what? yun411 and DX-Dynamite say that you're the better uke and _I'm _the seme!**

**Kyo: If you would just listen-**

**Drew: But _why? _Give me reasons!**

**Ash: I'm older**

**Drew: What does that have to do with anything? Age is irrelevant!**

**Ash: I'm taller**

**Drew: By a couple centimetres maybe, but so what?**

**Ash: Well, you give me a reason why you should top then**

**Drew: I'm a bigger jerk!**

**Ash: ...**

**Kyo: You gotta admit, he has a point**

**Drew: Ha! So that means that _I _should be-**

**Ash: Hang on! I'm more protective! And... You blush more!**

**Kyo: Another good argument... But there's one thing that you two are both forgetting**

**Ash and Drew: What?**

**Kyo: This is _my _story so technically it's my choice ;)**

**Ash: Alright!**

**Drew: Damn...**

**Kyo: Sorry Drew, to me your an uke but it's a matter of preference I guess**

**Drew: *Angry mumbling***

**Kyo: Anyway look, the story should have started ages ago! Okay so contains shounen-ai/yaoi, I don't own Pokémon and I'm definitely moving up to M in the next chapter. On with the story!**

x~x~x~x~x

"Everyone be careful now! Good luck!"

Clara was busy waving goodbye to the group as they were about to set off on their (impossible) quest of obtaining Rayquaza's Dragon's Breath. The silver haired girl had been kind enough to provide them with a map so that they wouldn't get lost in the dense forest until the PokéNav got its signal back.

Once Max was sure they were on the right track, Ash relaxed a bit and followed everyone while he looked at a small bottle in his hand. Clara had given it to him.

_"You'll know what it's for when the time comes. It will make things a whole lot easier so don't lose it!" _Is what she had said. Ash hoped he would eventually figure out what it was for as he was currently trying to puzzle it out and failing to come up with an answer.

While the trainer was busy pondering the contents of the mysterious bottle, Drew was trying to gauge if he felt any different. Clara had given him a small bottle as well but told him to drink it there. Apparently the liquid, once drunk, would help him deal with being stuck with kitty qualities.

_"It will aid you as it will definitely help your transformation come about more quickly."  
"Really? How does it -mew- work?"  
"Well, it will help you be more... honest."  
"Honest?"  
"Don't look so sceptical! You'll soon see how it's helpful."_

The green haired boy didn't feel any different. He didn't see how being honest would help him get his human form back, plus he didn't feel like he wanted to be more honest either. In the end the kitten forgot about it, passing the potion off as a dud or something.

"So... who actually knows where we're heading?" Questioned Max.

"Well didn't the PokéDex say that Rayquaza lived in the ozone layer?"

"May... there's no way we're gonna be able to go into the ozone layer."

"It also said that Rayquaza sometimes inhabits caves so I guess that's our best bet." After saying this Brock took the PokéNav from Max to see if the signal had returned. It was extremely weak, but at least the Breeder was able to get an idea of caves Rayquaza could be in.

"Wait a second. Let's reason that Rayquaza _is _currently in a cave... Who's to say it's a cave in this region?" May had a valid point.

Drew already didn't hold out much hope of actually getting the Dragon's Breath but after realising what May had just said was correct, he let out a small mew and hung his head.

"We should just -meow- give it up. There must be some other way to -mew- change me back."

"But Drew, Clara seems to be the only person who knew what to do and this is what she said."

"I know that but look at us! We're on a -nyaaa- wild goose chase here! It's ridiculous!"

The next fifteen minutes were spent with the group arguing the best course of action that was to be taken. Sadly the perfect plan eluded them and so without a way to find Rayquaza, the gang was stuck.

x~x~x~x~x

Meanwhile, in a place quite close by actually...

"Ah! I can't believe that you two actually got it right this time!" Beamed Jessie.

"I can't believe we're on so early," said Meowth. "Don't we usually come up later?"

"Oh who cares? The fact is that now we have this device our lives will be a whole lot easier!"

"How so?" Questioned James.

"You see, this is a pokémon tracker. All you have to do is type in the name of the pokémon you want and you'll have its _exact _location!"

"Seriously?" The other Team Rocket members said simultaneously.

"Yep! With this we'll be able to find Pikachu or any other pokémon in no time."

"Meowth..."

"Yes James?"

"I think I've figured out why we're on so early."

"Really? Why?"

"It's way too obvious," sighed the blue haired member, "But I guess it's the only way to move the plot along..."

"What _are_ you on about?"

"Who cares! Come on, I've typed Pikachu into the tracker. Now all we have to do now is follow it!"

x~x~x~x~x

-Still trying to decide a plan-

"Well... What if we split up? Like, everyone takes a region?"

"That won't work! There are _loads _of regions and only _five_ of us."

"I wonder if there is a Rayquaza expert somewhere..."

"That would be handy, but it seems unlikely."

"Well then how about-"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Oh great. Now Team Rocket are here to slow us down even further..."

Once the team had finished the usual routine they then went on to explain their amazing new device, catching the attention of the young heroes.

"No matter how far you blast us off, we'll always be able to find you!" Boasted Jessie.

"Yeah. With our new pokémon tracker we'll be able to know the exact location of any pokémon we want. Namely: Pikachu."

"And so without further ado, Seviper! Let's go-"

"Wait a second!" Ash quickly interrupted Jessie before she called out her Seviper. "So... That thing you're holding can track _any _pokémon?"

"Did you not listen to what I just said twerp? Of course it can!"

"...Even legendaries?"

"Duh! Team Rocket only gets the best!"

That was all Ash and the others needed to hear. Using stealth to steal the device and then engaging in the usual battle, Team Rocket were blasting off in no time and the group now had the perfect method of finding Rayquaza.

x~x~x~x~x

"You've got to admit, we totally lucked out here!" Max was once again studying the tracker and marveling at the fact that, not only was Rayquaza in their current region, it wasn't too far away! Comparing the location to the PokéDex, it should only take them a few days to reach their destination. Although, all of this was provided that Rayquaza didn't take off.

"Isn't that great?" Smiled May, "We'll have you back to normal in no time Drew."

"Hm? Oh... yeah."

"Drew? Are you okay?" Asked Ash.

"We may have -mew- found Rayquaza..." Began the co-ordinator.

Brock had a guess at what Drew was about to say. "But you're worried about actually obtaining the Dragon's Breath right?"

The kitten nodded.

"Hey, come on! Things are bound to work out somehow! We just have to stick together and stay strong." The raven haired trainer was doing his best to motivate his kitty companion but it was failing as Drew clearly didn't look convinced.

The next few hours were spent mostly in silence while everyone continued following Max (who had the PokéNav) and Brock (who had the pokémon tracker). Every once in a while someone would say something that wasn't really of much importance and Drew couldn't help but let out the occasional mew from time to time. The silence was only properly broken when the sun started to set and Brock suggested that they set up camp at their current location as they were far from a pokémon centre.

Deciding that that was probably the best course of action, the group started to lay out sleeping bags, create a fire and leave Brock to sort out what to cook while the others went in search of water to fill their canteens.

Once everything had been set up and they were busy eating, everyone started to talk about how they would go about actually getting the Dragon's Breath.

"Rayquaza is a legendary so to underestimate it would be... very stupid."

"The thing is, any move Rayquaza uses is likely to wipe us and our pokémon out. Dragon's Breath is already a powerful move, imagine the damage it will deal coming from a pokémon like Rayquaza."

"...It's scary to even think about it..."

Drew was busy listening to the conversation and trying to come up with some kind if strategy. May interrupted his thoughts when she asked him, "Oh, Drew. I meant to ask if you feel any different. I mean, Clara gave you that potion thing to deal with the kitty thing better. Are you?"

"In all honesty, no. I think whatever she -nyaa- gave me must have been a dud because -mew- I don't feel any different at all."

"That's strange, she seemed so sure it would help... Maybe it takes a while to kick in?"

"It's -meow- no big deal May. I can -nyaaa- deal with this fine on my own. Anyway, it's late. I'm -mew- gonna turn in."

"I think I might join you."

"Me too."

Before long everyone had fallen sound asleep. Well, everyone but Ash. He was so fixated on finding an easy way to get the ingredient that it was preventing him from getting any sleep. Pikachu was asleep by his side and Ash sat up to check if anyone was awake. No luck. Drew was pretty close to him and seeing as no one was looking, the trainer allowed himself to stare a little.

_He is pretty cute... It must be a nightmare to be stuck like that though. The way I've acted towards him until now... It's the least I can do to try my best and get that Dragon's Breath!_

Subconsciously, Ash had gravitated towards the sleeping kitten so that he was sat right next to him. Now that he was closer he was able to hear...

_Is Drew... Purring? I guess I shouldn't be surprised but..._

Not really thinking, Ash stretched out a hand and lightly stroked Drew's cheek. This made the purring grow slightly louder and also made Ash want to hear the co-ordinator purr more. The trainer gently tickled under Drew's chin and then slowly moved his hand down so that his hand now rested on the others chest.  
Totally mesmerised by this new purring sound he was hearing, Ash slipped his hand under Drew's top as he didn't fancy having the cloth barrier in the way. The small boy had really smooth skin, silky to the touch. As Ash moved his hand further up the purring noises got louder and when he softly tweaked one of Drew's nipples, quiet mews joined the purrs.

Reality suddenly took a hold of the raven haired one and he quickly realised just _what _he was doing. Removing his hand as quickly and carefully as possible, Ash tried to gather himself.

_This is... dangerous! What the hell was I doing? I've got to watch it..._

Glancing down at the green haired boy, Ash decided that he better get in his sleeping bag and pretend it didn't happen. Once he'd put a bit of distance between himself and the co-ordinator and was back in his sleeping bag, Ash found that he couldn't sleep again. Not because he was busy thinking about Rayquaza, but because his mind was now filled with Drew and what would have happened if he hadn't have stopped.

Unbeknownst to the trainer, sleepy green eyes had started to open. The trainer's ordeals of the night were just beginning...

x~x~x~x~x

**Hee, hee, hee... M rating coming up in the next chapter! Please review and you'll see how the night will turn out! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in ages but there was a huge family drama and... well a lot of my time was taken away from me. Hopefully I'll be back to regular updates soon. Again, I'm sorry for the wait.  
I don't own Pok**é**mon and this is now M so read with caution! No flames please, I did warn you!**

x~x~x~x~x

Ash was in that particular state where you are half asleep and half awake. Where you are almost at the point of having a dream, hazy images coming into view, but yet still semi-aware of reality. Regardless of this the trainer was just thankful that he was about to get some sleep. He was just letting the last few waves of drowsiness wash over him until he heard a shuffling noise. Normally Ash would have investigated, but seeing as he really wanted to grab whatever sleep he could the raven haired boy passed the noise off as a pokémon that would leave soon anyway once it found nothing of interest.

The shuffling continued but it wasn't until the trainer felt a slight pressure on his body that he deigned to open his eyes and see what was going on. His sleepy eyes met with beautiful, big green ones that were wide awake. It was Drew.

"Huh? Drew?" The trainer asked blearily, reluctantly rubbing his eyes to wake him up a bit more.

Drew just looked at Ash, keeping his eyes locked with the latter's.  
Ash was losing himself in that hypnotizing gaze so looked away awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" The trainer asked, but then he suddenly became aware of something: The pressure he'd felt earlier was Drew. It was quite dark but the tiny flames still going in the camp fire were enough for him to see that the younger boy was straddling him.

"W-What are you doing?"

No reply.

"Is there something you need?"

Finally the co-ordinator opened his mouth and whispered into Ash's ear, "Not so much some_thing_. More like some_one_."

The trainer's eyes widened. "What are you on abou-"

"Why did you stop?" Interrupted the green haired boy.

"Huh?" Was all Ash could muster up at this exact moment in time as Drew had his face incredibly close to his.

"Earlier this evening, why did you -mew- stop? Everyone else was asleep..."

Ash gasped as he realised what the kitten was talking about.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It's just... you were purring and when I did that... You got louder and... I know that's not really an excuse but- mmph!"

The raven haired one's rambling was silenced when Drew brought their lips together. The kiss didn't last long, and when the two broke it Ash just stared, confused.

"What was that for?"

"You said my -mew- purring got louder when you touched me. Doesn't that indicate that I _liked _it? So I'll ask again: Why did you stop?"

"...Are you feeling okay? Aren't you supposed to be severely pissed off and kill me for doing that?"

"Why would I kill you? Does _this _mean I'm angry at you?" Drew pressed his body against Ash's and the other felt something against his leg...

"Drew! You're-"

"Shhh... The others are asleep. Do you want to -nyaa- wake them?"

Ash took note of his sleeping companions and so lowered his voice a little. However, that didn't stop him from continuing his earlier sentence.

"You're... Turned on!"

"Well it's not my fault is it? Doing -mew- something like that... Now you have to take responsibility."

Ash just stared. _Is he SERIOUS! What's wrong with him? This is so unlike Drew..._

"Why did you stop?" The question was asked yet again. Ash decided that he'd answer but when he thought about it, he couldn't really come up with a reason.

_I didn't really care about the others at that time, and Drew sleeping wasn't really an issue if I think back... So why did I stop? It's not like I wanted to stop is it?_

"I-I wasn't really thinking. I... freaked out." Was the best the trainer could come up with.  
The boy on top of him didn't look convinced. "So -meow- think now then. You _are _going to sort out what you made happen right?"

Drew's gaze was mesmerising, his voice hypnotic, the way he would move ever so slightly to alert the other to his hard on was driving Ash crazy.  
And so, between the options of running away, questioning the kitten or ignoring morals and giving Drew what he wanted, Ash went for the third.  
A small smile came to Drew's lips when he saw the conclusion the other boy had come to.

Despite opting for the third choice, there was still a _tiny _part of Ash that tried to be reasonable. However when Drew kissed him again, the logical part of him vanished rapidly until it was totally gone.  
Ash was the one who deepened their kiss, lightly dragging his tongue along the kitten's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Normally Ash wouldn't have expected Drew to allow the access, but then again Ash normally wouldn't be kissing Drew. So when the green haired boy opened his mouth slightly in invitation, Ash wasn't too surprised.

For a while the two were just making out, the trainer now taking full advantage of Drew's earlier invitation. Ash could hear the kitten purring again, the occasional soft moan or mew escaping from the younger boys lips. Drew shifted a bit and Ash was once again reminded of what he had inadvertently caused earlier. The sensation of it all, kissing Drew's soft lips, exploring Drew's mouth with his tongue and the way Drew would purposefully move so that Ash was always aware of his erection was proving to be too much and the trainer soon found himself hard as well.

The co-ordinator was the one who broke the kiss first, a small smile coming to his lips when he saw that Ash was now in a similar state to him. Without hesitation, Drew moved his hand down and started stroking Ash's member, although he was slightly annoyed that the others pants were getting in the way.  
The trainer let out a gasp as he felt the green haired boy bring his hand to the waistband of his pants, tease for a bit, before he neatly slipped his hand down.

Why Drew jerking him off felt so good, Ash had no idea. All he knew was that it felt _amazing_. He completely forgot about where he was or what he was doing. He couldn't have cared less about his sleeping friends and let out a few moans. The kitten was busy moving his hand up and down the trainer's shaft in a relatively slow, rhythmical movement. However his pace started to quicken, making Ash moan louder. The raven haired one soon became aware that if Drew carried on, he would soon come. He also remembered that _he _was the one that should be getting Drew off as he had started this whole thing. Using all his will power, Ash grabbed Drew's hand to stop him.

_It's my fault this happened... I'm the one who will take responsibility._

Surprising himself with the impressive time it took him to remove Drew's pants, Ash slowly reached out and wrapped his hand around the throbbing erection that had been longing for attention. Slowly he started to move his hand up and down, causing Drew to start purring again. Ash looked at Drew's face: eyes half closed, glazed over with pleasure, face flushed, and a look that was begging him to continue touching him. Increasing the pace of the pumping, Ash silenced the moans Drew was now making by kissing him passionately.

Deciding that he wanted more, Ash moved his head down. Drew looked surprised at this.

"Ash... you don't have to do that."

"I know, but I _want _to."

And it was at that moment, that Ash lost all sense of reasoning. Even the little part of him that was aware that what he was doing wasn't right completely disappeared. All that mattered to Ash in this particular moment, was Drew.

"Ah! Ash!" Drew moaned.

The feeling of Ash's warm mouth around his cock was indescribable. It felt absolutely amazing, so much so that Drew had to concentrate on not coming there and then. Ash started to bob his head up and down, getting into a rhythm. The kitten was utterly submissive, succumbing to the extraordinary sensations he was now feeling. There was no way he would last long.

"Ash- s-stop or-"

Ash understood. Pulling away, he continued to stroke Drew's member. The kitten did the same to Ash.  
It was a wonder no one woke up, especially when they each cried out the others name as they came.

x~x~x~x~x

"Rise and shine~!"

The sound of Mays' cheery voice brought Ash out of his sleeping state. He opened his eyes, rubbing away the sleepiness. The sudden realisation of what he had done that night struck him and he sat up sharply, eyes wide open. Drew was back in his own sleeping bag, slowly waking up.

_What... what on earth was I thinking? I need to talk to him..._

It was only after breakfast, when Max was feeding the pokémon, Brock was clearing away the dishes and May was refilling the water bottles that Ash actually got his chance to talk to the co-ordinator (who had been acting like his usual self).

"Ummmm... Drew... We really need to talk."

"About?" Asked the co-ordinator.

"What do you think? We need to talk about... you know..."

"Ash, what the hell are you -mew- going on about?"

"Last night."

"What about it?"

"Well... what we did..."

"Okay... what did we -nyaa- do?" The co-ordinator looked genuinely confused.

"You know... when you came over to my sleeping bag after I-" The trainer let his voice trail off. "Drew... you do remember, right?"

"Honestly, I have absolutely no idea what you are on about. All I remember is that I was tired and so I went to bed. Why? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all, hahaha!" Ash tried to laugh it off but all he could think about was: _How could he not remember? This isn't some sick joke is it?_

But Drew wasn't the sort to joke around and it soon became certain that Drew actually had no recollection of the previous night whatsoever.

x~x~x~x~x

"Hey! Watch where you're -moew- going!"

"Sorry..."

"Ash, are you feeling okay?" Questioned Max. "That's the third time you bumped into Drew and you've bumped into me twice and Brock and May at least five times."

"Yeah, you're a total space cadet! What's up?" Brock moved closer to see if Ash would actually give him an answer. No luck.

"It's nothing... just something's on my mine. Nothing major."

"It might help if you got it off your chest," suggested May.

"It wouldn't," said Ash resolutely.

After a while of silence, Brock announced that they were making decent progress towards Rayquaza's current location. He reckoned that they would be there is about two to three days. Ash wasn't really paying attention to what anyone was saying. He was trying to come up with possible theories as to why Drew didn't remember. The one he was planning to stick to was the fact that it was just a very vivid dream. _Then it would make sense why Drew wouldn't remember anything... Or why he was like that in the first place. It must have been a dream._

When May's tummy started rumbling Brock decided it was time for lunch. Drew called out his Roselia (who had been confined to her pokeball most of the time as Drew was ashamed to be seen in his kitten form) and started to practice some moves in a near by clearing. His aim was to strengthen up his pokémon for the showdown against Rayquaza, and so Drew was in extreme training mode.

"Hey! Ash!" The co-ordinator called. "You and May wanna -mew- battle? It's good -nyaa- training!"

Never one to pass up a battle, Ash was over there in an instant. _  
_Never one to miss a meal, May said that she may join in later.

As Ash was walking over to the kitten he was busy thinking: _It was just a dream Ash, nothing actually happened. Just act normal in front of him._

"Roselia against Pikachu?" Drew asked.

"You know it! Bring it on!"

x~x~x~x~x

Back on the trail, everything seemed to be normal again. Ash was no longer a zombie as he was totally convinced that last night was just a dream and he was also in a good mood from battling. He loved battles against Drew as the co-ordinator's style was different from most of Ash's usual opponents. Drew was also very good, the battles between the two were always neck and neck. In the end they stopped at two wins each. May never did join in as she was far too busy devouring their lunches.

Despite the fact Ash was 'back to normal' as Max had said, he would still gaze at Drew when no one else was looking and he always had the dream on his mind. The trainer couldn't decide whether he was thankful or disappointed that last night hadn't really happened. He also wondered if he'd have a similar dream again anytime soon.

As the sun was beginning to set, the gang decided they should set up camp once more. Brock was delighted with the progress they had made, saying that if they kept it up they would be battling Rayquaza in no time. Although he desperately didn't want to, the raven haired boy made sure that his sleeping bag was as far away from Drew's as was allowed as a safety precaution.

After tea, Ash and Drew went off to train again, but this time joined by May and Brock. They decided that they'd have a tag battle with the two co-ordinators paired up against the two best friends. Max, of course, was watching all the action in awe and repeatedly saying, "I can't wait till I'm old enough to have my own pokémon!"

All in all, the evening went by just fine, that is until everyone went to sleep. That's when things got interesting.  
After everyone had decided it was time to turn in, Ash found himself unable to sleep yet again. He was nervous about getting a dream like that again. In the end, sleepiness took over and the trainer fell asleep.  
It wasn't until a faint rustle sounded and then a slight pressure on his chest appeared that Ash opened his eyes.

Looking into beautiful, big green eyes Drew was once again straddling him.  
It all seemed so real to Ash, although he was convinced he had fallen asleep and was dreaming again.

The co-ordinator looked at Ash, a small smile crossing his lips.

"Miss me?"

x~x~x~x~x

**I know this chapter is pretty short but it's pretty impressive that I actually got a chance to write some more. I'm sorry for the long wait once more, I hope my regular updates will come back soon :)**

**But in the mean time: Why doesn't Drew remember anything? What are Ash's true feelings? Will they ever get the dragons breath? Find out all this and more in the next chapter!**  
**Please review ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meowth: Why are we opening the chapter?**

**Jessie: *sparkles* Because the author wanted real talent to open this chapter! **

**James: No... I think it's because her and all the other characters went off for a spa break**

**Meowth: WHAT? Why weren't we invited?**

**Jessie: Because we are _far _too important to go to some crummy spa, we are needed here!**

**James: *sarcastically* Yeah sure**

**Meowth: We never get invited to anything...**

**Jessie: Both of you shut up! We are here to mention disclaimers and such, not argue about the spa trip!**

**James: I just feel that we should have been invited-**

**Jessie: Shut up!**

**Meewth: Err.. Jessie?**

**Jessie: WHAT?**

**Meowth: We're out of time... the story needs to start now**

**Jessie: But we haven't done what we were supposed to do!**

**James: We are so fired...**

x~x~x~x~x

"Miss me?"

For a moment, Ash was physically incapable of any type of movement. When his muscles finally decided they would work, all the trainer could muster up was a series of unintelligible mumbles. _Eventually _Ash managed to say to himself: "This is just a dream, just a dream... pinch yourself and you will wake up, this is just a dream!"  
Ash pinched himself. Nothing happened, apart from a tiny red mark being left on his hand where he'd pinched himself.

"Ouch..."

"That was stupid," remarked Drew in a velvet voice. "Want me to -mew- kiss it better?"  
He gently lifted Ash's hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon it.  
"You okay now? If not... I'm sure I can make you feel a _lot_ better."  
Although Ash knew he should have looked away, he didn't. He ended up getting caught up in that spellbinding gaze the kitten possessed.

"No objections? Nyaa~ All right then..."  
Drew leaned in and stole a kiss from the trainer. Ash, who was busy being pulled in by the combination of Drew's hypnotic voice and gaze, did nothing to resist. After a few seconds, he even kissed back. Becoming more aware of what he was doing, the slightly older boy took control of the kiss, deepening it. Drew's mouth was already slightly open, so Ash took that to mean he could use his tongue. Ash slipped one of his hands under Drew's top, causing the latter to shiver slightly with excitement. The trainer decided that the kitten's shirt was a nuisance, and so removed it altogether. Ash now had full access to the co-ordinators torso. His skin was silky smooth, not a mark in sight. The raven haired boy had an overpowering urge to mark anywhere and everywhere on Drew, so that he knew that the kitten belonged to him and vice versa. Halting their kiss, Ash proceeded to kiss down Drew's neck and along his collar bone. He kept moving down, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached one of Drew's nipples. Here, Ash stopped his barrage of kisses and lightly began to suck the smaller boy's right nipple and tweaking the left. This illicited many moans and purrs of pleasure from the kitten. Ash was rapidly losing himself, he wanted the moans to be louder, to carry on what he was doing. However, it wasn't long before rational thoughts came flooding into Ash's mind.

He hastily stopped what he was doing.

"Aww... I was -meow- enjoying that," pouted Drew. "What gives?"  
"You tell me!" Exclaimed Ash. "Just what the hell are you doing?"  
"Well I merely created a mood. All the rest was down to you... not that I'm -mew- complaining of course." Drew tried to steal another kiss from Ash, the latter resisted.  
"This is not a joke Drew! Seriously... why are you doing this?"

The green haired boy considered for a moment, before looking straight at Ash and saying simply, "Because I want to."  
Ash would not accept this, "That's not good enough! Explain to me why you get like this!"  
"Oh, now -mew- that hardly seems fair," purred Drew. "You didn't resist, in fact you are the one who -nyaa- takes it further. I assume you do what you do, because you want to. So it's a perfectly good explanation." Drew locked eyes with Ash once more, the trainer felt uncomfortable.  
_He has a point...  
_"Why didn't you remember last night?" Asked Ash, trying to get his thoughts back together.  
"Oh I remember last night," purred Drew, a smile crossing his lips. "How could I forget?" The co-ordinator leaned in again in an attempt to shift focus onto making out but Ash refused to succumb to the co-ordinator.

"If you remember then how come you were supposedly utterly clueless when I asked you about it today?"  
"You -meow- ask way too many questions," sulked Drew. "This is no fun, I thought we could have had a repeat performance of last night, perhaps even more..."  
Ash just glared at Drew (which took a helluva lot of self control as Ash wasn't totally against the idea of a 'repeat performance').  
The kitten looked at the trainer and concluded that nothing was going to happen tonight.  
"Hmph! Well I'm not in the mood anymore anyway!" Said Drew indignantly. The kitten got off of Ash, grabbed his shirt and made his way back to his own sleeping bag.  
Ash just watched him, confused and angry at the same time. _What the Hell? Does he honestly think that will be the end of it? Dammit, I'm so confused! I'll just have to set the record straight in the morning._

x~x~x~x~x

"Go apologise now!"

"No! I have no reason to apologise!"

"Yes you do, when you randomly pick a fight with someone for no apparent reason whatsoever then of course you should go and apologise! Brock, back me up here!"

"I think I'll stay out of this," said Brock. "But Ash... you did seem to just have a go at Drew for unfair reasons. I mean, he didn't even know what you were on about."

"Oh he knew," muttered the trainer angrily.

Earlier that morning, Ash had confronted Drew. Needless to say, the raven haired boy was angry. He wanted to know what Drew was playing at each night, although he knew that he was partly responsible for giving in. Nevertheless, he wanted answers. The slightly smaller boy had just given him a blank expression.  
"Ash, I have no -mew- earthly idea as to what the Hell you are on about."  
"Yes you do! You said you remembered last night!"  
"I didn't even -nyaa- talk to you last night! I went to bed early!"  
"So you're saying that you didn't come over to my sleeping bag once everyone had fallen asleep?"  
"Yes. Why would I -mew- go over to your sleeping bag? I'm perfectly fine in my own thanks."  
Ash thought that Drew was just messing with his mind, doing this on purpose. Ash couldn't stand it, he was confused. He couldn't work his own feelings out, let alone assess the feelings of the co-ordinator. Eventually, Drew got severely pissed off at the, as far as he was concerned, false accusations. He had ended up stalking off from Ash and everyone else, pausing briefly to grab his jacket and pokéballs, before disappearing off into the forest to let off some steam.

That was over an hour ago, and now the others were starting to get slightly worried about Drew. Although they didn't know what this argument was about, they saw how confused Drew seemed to be, as if he genuinely didn't know what he was being accused of. This lead them to the conclusion that Ash was the unreasonable one, thus should go and apologise.

"GAH! Fine, I'll go and apologise!"  
After being guilt-tripped by his friends for the past half an hour Ash decided that he might as well go in search of his kitty companion.  
"Max, where's the PokéNav? I don't wanna get lost."  
"Right next to the pokémon tracker over there," Max gestured in the direction he was meaning.  
Ash looked. "Well the PokéNav is here, but the tracker isn't... You sure you left it here?" Asked Ash, picking up the PokéNav.  
"Certain," said Max, "No one moved it did they?"  
Brock and May both shook their heads. Realisation was slowly starting to dawn on the group, and they all hoped they were wrong. They started to search their camp to find it, first quickly, then urgently, then frantically, but the pokémon tracker was no where to be seen.

"He wouldn't..." May sounded really worried.  
"Brock sighed, a concerned expression on his face. "I wouldn't put it past him. He's the type who would do something like this."  
"But _why_," asked Max.  
May answered that question. "Yesterday," she said slowly, "he told me how he felt bad..."  
"About what?"  
"About the fact that we were going through all this trouble for him. He was anxious about the fight with Rayquaza, he didn't want any of us to get hurt..."  
"Well that would explain why he took the tracker, if he tackles Rayquaza on his own then we're safe," observed Brock.  
"If he tackles Rayquaza on his own he could die!" Exclaimed May, "We have to go after him right away! It may be his problem but we promised to help, we can't just stand idly by!"  
"Right, well let's get our stuff together. We know which direction Drew's headed in as Rayquaza is still in the same position as these last few days. All we need to do is follow the PokéNav. You've got it right Ash?"

There was no reply.  
"Ash?"  
"He's gone..."  
"Damn, this is not the time for him to act on impulse!"

x~x~x~x~x

_Dammit! Dammit, dammit dammit! Why would he go to face Rayquaza alone? Was that his intention all along? That's not how this works, we were supposed to work together!  
_

Ash was running as fast as he could through the forest, looking everywhere, desperate for a glimpse of Drew.

_He honestly doesn't think he can face Rayquaza alone does he? He could be seriously injured, he could die! He can't die! I need him to be around so that..._

Ash couldn't think of what would come next. Why did he need Drew to be around? So he could finish their argument? No, that wasn't it. That was the last thing on his mind. All other things were irrelevant now, Ash no longer cared for explanations for the co-ordinator's strange nighttime behavior or apparent amnesia the next day. He didn't care about Drew's flaws anymore, over these past few days, the two had grown closer than they had ever been. Not just in a physical sense, Ash was still confused about that, but in the sense that: They just felt more comfortable around each other. Drew seemed easier to talk to than he had previously and Ash enjoyed spending time with him. All Ash wanted now was the assurance of Drew's safety. It suddenly occurred to the trainer, that he needn't have bothered adding anything onto why Drew needed to be around, because it was simple: Ash needed Drew.  
It was only now that the trainer was beginning to realise just how much he needed the green haired boy.

_Drew... please be okay..._

It took a few more minutes of running for the raven haired boy to realise something: Drew had Flygon. All his running would be pointless, it wouldn't be a stretch to imagine that Drew was already at Rayquaza's lair by now. If that was the case, then what would Drew's current condition be? Rayquaza was an incredibly strong pokémon, all it took was one wrong move and it could all be over... Ash felt... helpless...

Looking down from up above, Jessie was over the moon.  
"Oh this is just too perfect! The twerp is alone and is totally depressed, this means that Pikachu is as good as ours!  
"Erm... how exactly did you draw that conclusion?"  
"Simple logic James. Trust me, he's upset about something, so he won't be able to order any decent attacks."  
"Ya know Jessie, that kinda makes sense," agreed Meowth.  
"I have a horrible feeling this will go wrong..."  
"Oh, stop being such a downer! Now let's go!"

As Ash wasn't a complete idiot and Team Rocket's Meowth balloon wasn't the most subtle thing in the world, Ash realised that he would have to go through the whole boring rigmarole of fighting the idiotic team.  
_I don't have time for this! I gotta find a way to get to Drew... _Inspiration struck.

"Prepare for trouble!"  
"Make it doub-"

"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME THAT BALLOON OF YOURS NOW! Pikachu, thunder!" Using the most powerful thunder it could muster, Pikachu sent Team Rocket flying with ease, leaving behind that ridiculous balloon. "I guess it'll have to do," said Ash, climbing in.

"We're blasting off again~!"

* * *

Jessie: WHAT? That's it? We didn't even put up a fight?

James: He's depressed so won't be able to order any decent attacks huh? That's the last time I listen to you

Jessie: I don't understand it! It shouldn't have turned out this way!

James: The kid's determined, fair dues

Meowth: But he's got our balloon!

Jessie: This is an outrage! We are the stars of this chapter, we introduced it! How dare that author only give us two seconds in this chapter? Here we are, working our asses off and she's off with everyone else at a luxury spa!

Meowth: I though you weren't bothered about the spa...

Jessie: Of course I'm bothered about the bloody spa! Why would I want to be here when I could be there? I blame you two! If I didn't hang around with you then I'd be getting a massage right about now!

James: *sarcastically* Wow, don't hold back Jessie, tell us how you really feel

Jessie: LESS OF THE ATTITUDE!

Meowth: Guys, we're ruining the chapter

James: We are double fired...

* * *

"Uwah! How do I fly this thing?"

Successfully airborne in the ridiculous Meowth vessel, Ash was busy pondering which leaver did what.  
_C'mon... If Team Rocket of all people can pilot this thing, then it should be easy._

However, this was proving to be more difficult than the trainer imagined. Eventually he figured out the basic controls, and it wasn't long before he was making consistent progress towards Rayquaza's cave and hopefully Drew.

x~x~x~x~x

Ash didn't make it in time. Well, that is to say, he didn't make it in time to make sure Drew would be safe. When he managed to lower that damn balloon to the ground (more like crash landed it) he saw Drew's Flygon instantly. The dark haired one immediately ran over as he could tell that something wasn't right. Flygon was covered in marks, it had been badly hit by a strong pokémon move. However, that wasn't why Ash thought something was wrong (although it contributed to it), because Flygon seemed to be defending something. Whenever it heard a noise Flygon would growl fiercely, scaring whatever it was away. When Ash approached it took a few seconds for Flygon to register that the approaching boy was a friend, not a foe.

Ash very quickly saw what Flygon was protecting, or more along the lines of _who _it was protecting. Drew lay on the ground, motionless. For a horrific moment Ash thought that Drew was dead, but then he pulled himself together and lowered himself down and grabbed Drew's wrist, attempting to find a pulse. There was one, much to Ash's relief. Wasting no time, Ash removed his blue top, leaving his black one, and folded it so that it could be used as a kind of pillow. The trainer carefully rested Drew's head on it, then set to work on tending to Flygon's wounds as best he could.

There was no doubt in Ash's mind: Rayquaza had done this. The upcoming battle would be anything but easy.

x~x~x~x~x

**Jessie: ...**

**James: Err... Jessie? You gonna say something?**

**Jessie: *sulking* No, I'm on strike. I should have been invited to the spa**

**Meowth: As if your're still going on about that**

**James: Look, let's at least end this right, because we've done an awful job so far! *reads note-card*  
Okay, so let's see here... 'Sorry this chapter actually took forever to be written, I shall endeavor to get the rest of this story up post haste. Also, sorry for Team Rocket, they were the only guys I could get on such short notic-' HEY! That hardly seems fair, at least I'm trying!**

**Meowth: I am too! It's her highness that won't co-operate! Anyways, please review because reviews are the stuff of legend! Just like Rayquaza actually... I wonder how that battles gonna turn out**

**James: Well review and you'll find out! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Max: Things sure are getting tense huh?**

**May: I can't believe Ash took off without us! I thought we were a team on this!**

**Brock: Yeah, but you can't be _that _surprised. After all, he does act on impulse a lot**

**May: I guess... I hope they'll be okay**

**Max: Well let's find out! Okay, on with the story **

**Brock: Hang on- Kyo only owns the story yadda yadda legal stuff... okay, on with the chapter!**

x~x~x~x~x

The sun was setting as big green eyes slowly began to open. However, opening his eyes was the only thing Drew could manage right about now, that and letting out a soft mew to alert anyone that he was awake. Ash immediately looked up from where he had just finished tending to Flygon's wounds, and was quickly by the co-ordinator's side.

"Drew! Oh thank God you're awake! Are you okay? Wait... stupid question I know, of course you're not... but you're awake!" Ash carried on babbling to himself as he flung his arms around the kitten, holding him close.  
If Drew had the energy to protest then he would have, but he was confused as to where he was and why Ash was hugging him in the first place and so he allowed himself to be embraced by the trainer. After a few minutes, when Drew felt that he could finally use his voice effectively, he managed to whisper, "What... happened?"

Ash ended their hug and looked at Drew seriously. "You... you went off on your own looking for Rayquaza..." he began, but his voice started to rise when he said, "Just what was going through your mind? Do you have any idea how worried you made the others? How worried you made me? You could have died Drew!"

Said boy looked at the ground, the memories of earlier that day flooding back. Despite him feeling ashamed, the kitten still felt that he had to justify his actions. "I refuse to let anyone get hurt because of me," he said quietly. "This is my -mew- problem, and therefore I'll fix it. I appreciate your -meow- help but... I simply cannot allow you or the others to go against Rayquaza."

"So what? You're gonna go against him on your own? Drew... I don't know what happened, but look at you! You were unconscious for hours and Flygon was badly hurt! Do you honestly think you can get the dragon's breath on your own?" Ash stared into Drew's big green eyes as he said this, holding his gaze. The co-ordinator obviously felt uncomfortable with the eye contact, and so looked down sharply.

"I..."

Drew didn't finish whatever he was going to say. He gathered up all of his strength and willed his legs to work. Ash just looked, curious. After about two minutes, Drew had managed to stand up straight and he turned his back to the raven haired boy. Drew attempted to say what he was aiming to say earlier, again.

"I honestly don't think I can do it," he said earnestly, "But I don't think that -nyaa- having you and the others with me will make much of a difference... Rayquaza is strong, and so to save needless casualties I want to go on my own." And with that, Drew started walking away. It took all his willpower to not collapse straight away, but Drew was determined and too stubborn to let a few wounds bring him down. He started to make his way towards the cave that Rayquaza was currently residing in and Flygon, determined to stick with its trainer, managed to get up and make its way after Drew. The co-ordinator smiled at his pokémon and stroked him. "Thanks Flygon, but you don't have to do this..."  
But Flygon made it obvious that he would follow his trainer no matter what, and Drew let out a small laugh saying, "Just as stubborn as me... alright then, let's give it our best shot." The two proceeded towards the legendary pokémon's lair, while a certain trainer just looked on in disbelief.

Ash couldn't believe that after all the green haired one had been through, he was still determined to carry on alone. He quickly got up and blocked Drew's path, Pikachu hopping off his shoulder to block Flygon's.  
"I don't think you understand," he said slowly, "but I can't let you go alone! I understand that you don't want anyone to get hurt, but the fact is that I promised you that I'd help, and I never go back on my promises! So I don't care what you say, I'm going with you and that's final!" As if to reinforce what Ash had just said, Pikachu said, "Pika pika!"

Drew stared at Ash with a pleading look as if to say, "Please don't do this, just let me go on my own." Flygon was giving Pikachu a similar look, pleading with it to let them pass.  
But Ash and Pikachu stayed strong and wouldn't succumb to what the other two wanted. In the end the smaller boy sighed before saying, "I told you that I can't let you get hurt so... let's just discuss this in the morning okay?"  
And with that, Drew returned to where they were previously and lay his head down on Ash's shirt once more. Flygon curled up next to him, and within a matter of seconds the two of them were fast asleep.  
Ash looked at them, glad that they weren't going to endanger themselves again tonight. _After all, they clearly have no energy left to put up a decent fight... perhaps I can talk some sense into them tomorrow morning._

Ash went over and joined his sleeping companions, at first keeping watch to make sure there weren't any threats around, but when Pikachu finally fell asleep a few hours later Ash soon followed.

x~x~x~x~x

Something didn't feel right.  
Ash had that feeling that you get when you're half asleep but half awake at the same time, and you have a weird feeling in your tummy alerting you to the fact that something is not right. Unsure of why he had this feeling, Ash slowly opened his sleepy eyes. Pikachu was asleep next to him, and Flygon was still curled up next to Drew. Ash figured that nothing was really wrong, and so allowed himself to drift back off to sleep before...

"Drew!" He sat bolt upright, completely awake. He looked back to where he had a moment ago, this time without sleep in his eyes. Flygon was still there, but Drew... Drew was no where to be seen. He quickly got to his feet and scanned the area around him, coming to the conclusion that Drew had taken off. _Damn! I wondered why he was being so reasonable earlier... it was just so that he could sneak off when I fell asleep!_

Not wasting any time, the trainer ran off to the cave that the kitten was sure to be in. As he was in a rush, Ash failed to wake up Pikachu or Flygon, and by the time he realised this he was already inside the cave. _Looks like I'll just have to rely on my other pokémon this time around!_

Ash found it surprisingly easy to see once he was inside the cave, surely it should be pitch black? But Ash used the light to his advantage and carried on running as fast as he could. It didn't take him long to figure out why it was so light in the cave, as he came across Drew five minutes later, who had Absol using Flash to light the way. The co-ordinator was making slow but steady progress, holding himself up as best as he could.

"Drew!"

Said boy stopped and turned around, a look of surprise on his face.  
"Ash? What are you-"  
"-I'm here to stop you from being an idiot! Drew, why? I thought we were going to discuss this in the morning!"  
Drew gave Ash a stern look, which shut the trainer up immediately. Drew spoke in a low voice, but it was also threatening in some way. "I told you, I want to do this on my -meow- own. I don't see why you have to butt in! It's my problem, so just -mew- leave me alone!" The kitten glared at Ash and held his gaze. Despite wanting to look away, Ash managed to keep staring into those hypnotic green orbs.

"Why? I told you I'd help, I gave my word!"  
"Words are -nyaa- meaningless! You don't even like me, so why would you want to help?" snapped the green haired boy.  
"What? Of course I like you Drew!"

The kitten merely snorted at this, "Yeah right! I've -mew- tried everything I possibly can with you, but you just can't -mew- figure it out! It's your fault that Drew is stuck like this!"  
"What?" Ash looked at the co-ordinator carefully. He saw that familiar predatory look that had been in his eyes the past couple of nights. Realisation began to dawn on the young boy. "You... You're not Drew, are you?"  
"Heh, look who's finally catching on! Although, I guess you could say I am _part _of Drew. I'm just not _all _of Drew." The kitten watched Ash carefully, to see what his reaction would be.  
"So then all those times I accused Drew of forgetting the stuff that happened... he honestly wouldn't know..." Ash wasn't really talking to anyone in particular, just trying to sort all of it out in his head. "He wouldn't remember because he wasn't himself... he's _you." _He pointed at the boy who was Drew but also wasn't.

"I don't understand... why are you here? Why do you only come out at night?"  
"Because that's when I -nyaa- get my best shot at some development," said the kitten cryptically.  
"Just leave and give Drew back!" Exclaimed Ash, "This isn't fair! You're making him fight Rayquaza alone against his will!"  
"Against his will? Hehe, on the contrary actually. I only act on what -mew- Drew really wants. Seeing as you turned out to be a waste of -meow- time, I'm going for his Plan B which was go against Rayquaza. Now, if you don't mind I have a legendary to go up against." The green haired one turned his back on the trainer and carried on walking into the depths of the cave. Ash grabbed his arm before he could make any progress though.

"Stop! What did you mean, I was a waste of time?" Ash needed to know what was going on, for Drew's sake. He needed to understand why this strange counterpart of him existed.  
"You -meow- really are an idiot aren't you? Well never mind, you rejected Drew anyway so I guess it doesn't really matter."  
"When did I ever reject Drew?" questioned the raven haired boy.  
"Last night," responded the counterpart.  
"No! I didn't reject Drew last night... I rejected _you _last night!"

The kitten let out a low laugh. "But Ash... we are one and the same. You reject me, you reject him." The green haired one leaned in towards Ash and stole a quick kiss, before grinning mischievously. "It's kinda sad really," he said, "I mean... you were the only -mew- one that could have saved him."

And with that, Drew (?) pulled himself free from Ash's grasp and continued to walk on, commanding his Absol to use Flash once again.

"No," Ash muttered below his breath. "I refuse to let it end this way!" He ran up to the kitten and grabbed him once again, spinning him around so that they were face-to-face.  
A smirk came to the smaller boys lips, and he said teasingly, "Aww, if you wanted another kiss, all you had to do was -meow- ask..." He leaned in once again, but Ash stopped him.  
"Give Drew back now!" he commanded.  
"Sorry, no can do. I told you, this is what Drew wants." The smaller boy shrugged his shoulders, not caring what would happen.  
"I don't believe that. Drew wouldn't give up so easily! I don't know why you show up when you do, but it seems to me that you magnify whatever small feeling Drew may have and put him in jeopardy because of it. I won't allow that!"

The kitten just started laughing, which annoyed Ash even further. "I've had enough of you! Drew? Drew! I know you can hear me, please... fight this guy off! You are stronger than him! You don't need this guy to make your decisions, you can do it by yourself! Just talk to me about whatever you don't understand, but please... please just fight back!"

All of a sudden, the green haired one doubled up, clutching his chest.  
"What?" the kitten gasped. "N-No!" He let out a pained scream, Ash was alarmed at what was going on.  
After a few seconds, Drew's eyes drooped and the kitten collapsed. The trainer caught him before he hit the ground.

"Drew..." Ash hoisted the kitten onto his back.  
"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here. Just hang on."

And so a determined Ash started to make his way back through the cave, commanding Absol to light the way.  
_I honestly have no idea what's going on anymore... but no matter what, I will protect Drew!_

x~x~x~x~x

**May: Woah... things are getting serious!**

**Max: I know! I hope they'll be okay**

**Brock: I don't understand how a fic that started off as a romantic comedy turned so serious!**

**Kyo: Trust me, I have no idea either**

**Max: Kyo, they're okay right?**

**Kyo: Hm? Of course they're okay, they're playing cards over there *points***

**Max: I MEAN IN THE STORY!**

**Ash: Yeah... are we gonna be okay? *puts cards down* Ha! Full house, I win!  
**

**Drew: Kyo, for you this has turned awfully serious. I never thought I'd say this but... I kinda miss the cheesy comedy romance stuff *puts cards down* Read em and weep, a royal flush! *grins***

**Ash: O_O  
**

**Kyo: HEY! My stories aren't _that _cheesy  
**

**May: Kyo! Please tell me everything will work itself out!**

**Kyo: Well I _could_, but then that would ruin the story. If you want to know what happens then you know what to do...**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Kyo: *sits outside, staring at the post box***

**Ash: Drew... what on earth is she doing?**

**Drew: *sighs* A reviewer told her to check out a manga called Il Gatto something, and she's been obsessed with it ever since**

**Ash: So what... she's waiting for the manga volume to be posted?**

**Drew: Yup, but that aside... WE ARE GOING TO DIE!**

**Ash: What? Why!**

**Drew: I was snooping around her drafts earlier to see if she's written what would happen next... **

**Ash: OMIGOD! She kills us?**

**Drew: Not quite... just look at her drafts *hands over drafts***

**_Drafts: Drew somehow turns into a kitty and some yaoi stuff happens... I dunno, figure the rest out as I go along... I'm hungry_**

**Ash: O_O She's been winging it the whole time!**

**Drew: Yeah... we are so screwed u.u**

x~x~x~x~x

It took a while, but after progressing steadily towards the cave entrance the trainer finally emerged into the outside world, carrying the still unconscious kitten on his back. In all honesty, Ash didn't have a clue what he was going to do next, everything was messed up and a complete blur. Just how on earth do you proceed when you find yourself in this kind of situation?

Attempting to clear his head if only for a few seconds so that he could at least think straight for a while, the raven haired boy clapped eyes on Pikachu and Flygon a few metres away, still asleep where they had been previously. Despite being physically and mentally exhausted form all that had just happened, Ash was determined to at least reach their pokémon and so gathered up all his remaining strength to get him and the co-ordinator to their haphazard campsite.

Although Ash knew that he didn't really have any time to waste, he couldn't stop his legs from giving out at that moment and lay on the ground for a while, clutching Drew to him. The trainer's heavy breathing roused the sleeping Pikachu, who looked up sleepily before seeing its trainer in an exhausted state and so it woke up fully, snuggling up to Ash and trying to comfort him in some way.

"Thanks buddy... I'm okay," Ash managed.

It was at about this time that Flygon also awoke, and as soon as it saw Drew passed out it became extremely worried. Ash did his best to calm the frantic pokémon down, but it was blatantly obvious that Flygon wouldn't become the least bit composed until its trainer's safety was guaranteed. Absol was in much the same state, and Ash decided that he had to take action now, even though his body was screaming for rest.

Eventually the trainer managed to get onto his feet and steady himself. He retrieved Absol's pokéball from Drew's jacket and returned him after reassuring the worried pokémon that Drew would be okay. Next, he focused on trying to come up with a plan on how to get the medical help that Drew needded, because the wounds Ash had tended to earlier were by no means a pefect solution and Drew didn't show any signs of consciousness. Alarmed at this, Ash quickly proceeded to search for a pulse in the younger boy, and let out a sigh of relief when he found that there was one.

Finally coming up with an answer to their current situation, Ash looked at Flygon.

"Flygon, will you be able to carry Drew and me? I think that finding a Pokémon Centre is our best bet, and I have the PokéNav. There's a town pretty close by."  
Flygon understood what was expected, and despite still being injured from earlier, it nodded determinedly and indicated for Ash to get on.

"I'm sorry... I know you're hurting at the moment. But I promise that we'll get both you and Drew fixed up when we get to the Pokémon Centre."

x~x~x~x~x

Ash sat by Drew's side, holding his hand and refusing to let go no matter what. Nurse Joy had been extremely helpful and very efficient in sorting things out when they had finally arrived at the Pokémon Centre. She had taken action straight away, setting up a room for the two boys and taking Flygon straight to Chansey to be fully healed.

At present, Drew was lying in a bed in the room that had been designated to him and Ash, still unconscious. Nurse Joy had taken a look at him earlier, and concluded that rest was the best possible way for Drew to recover after she had dressed and bandaged any cuts and wounds he had incurred from Rayquaza earlier.

"Don't worry," she told Ash, "He will be fine. You should get some rest as well."

But Ash couldn't get some rest, he was far too worried about Drew. He hadn't mentioned the split personalities to Nurse Joy, and he had placed his cap atop Drew's head to disguise the fact that the small boy had kitty ears, and wrapped his jacket around his waist to hide the fact that he also had a tail. As far as things go, Nurse Joy knew the bare minimum as to what was really going on.

Ash squeezed the coordinator's hand, hoping for some sort of response but never getting one. He could feel tears welling up, and because no one was around to see him cry, he let a few fall.

"Drew... please wake up. Please be okay, I'm here for you..."

He laid his head on the bed, still holding Drew's hand. As he felt himself drift away into sleep, he was thinking about this mysterious other Drew.  
_He said that he only acts on what Drew really wants... so does that mean that Drew really did want to face Rayquaza alone? He also said that I was the only one that could save Drew... I wish he was more specific in telling me how to do it. I'll do anything..._

And with that last thought, Ash fell asleep.

x~x~x~x~x

_My hand... it feels warm..._

It took more energy than Drew first thought to merely open his eyes. When he had managed the task, he slowly moved his gaze to see why his hand felt so warm. He was soon greeted by the sight of a certain pokémon trainer holding his hand.

_What...? Why is Ash holding my hand? And... where am I?_

The co-ordinator glanced around the room he was currently in. He attempted to sit up, but a sharp pain ripped through him with the slightest bit of movement. He gasped sharply.

"Ah! Damn..." He tried to calm himself down before trying to come to terms with where he was and why he seemed incapable of movement. Sadly, something, or should I say some_one _prevented Drew from regaining composure.

"Hehe, poor little kitten... are you in pain?" Came a mocking voice.  
"W-What?" Drew could barely manage a whisper at this point, but the voice heard him loud and clear.  
"You're pathetic! You try and put up this cool, defensive front and claim you long for solidarity, when really you crave for the opposite. And look where all this disparity has led you!"  
Drew longed to cover his ears, but his body refused to co-operate. The voice was getting louder and louder, making his ears ring.

"Who...?" The green haired boy needn't have finished his sentence as the voice knew what he was attempting to ask.  
"Ha! You aren't even aware of yourself! I am _you_, it's time for you to stop running and face what you really want!" The volume of the voice was unbearable now, and Drew was shaking his head, trying to ignore what it was saying, trying to get rid of the voice.

"Well if you carry on like this, insisting on running away, then I have no choice but to take over... You may have subdued me earlier, but I assure you that I won't let that happen again. Drew, it's time for this to end!"

Silence...

Drew lay there, motionless. He wanted to scream, but that required far too much energy, energy that he didn't possess at the moment. He thought about what the voice had said, and his eyes drooped.

_Everything he said was true... never once have I seriously acted on my feelings. It's just... so much easier to run away from them. If you keep yourself separate from everyone and everything, then you can't get hurt..._

Drew clenched his hands into fists, but he forgot that Ash still had hold of one of them.  
Upon feeling this slight movement Ash was wide awake, praying that Drew had woken up. His prayers were answered.

"Drew!" He said with joy and relief, hugging the co-ordinator close.  
"H-Hey!" Drew protested weakly, "Quit it!"  
Ash just laughed softly. "Sorry Drew..." He loosened his embrace but didn't break it. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Drew didn't say anything; all he did was stay motionless as the other hugged him.  
_Oh, I see... I never acted on these emotions did I? _Drew very carefully put his arms around Ash, hugging him back. _It was easier when he hated me..._

After a few seconds, Drew felt uncomfortable and so hastily broke the embrace. Ash watched as the kitten did his best to try and sit up once again. It was clear that doing this caused him pain, but when Ash tried to tell him to stay lying down the other gave him a look that said 'I'll be dammed if this beats me!' Strain evident upon his face, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek and his breathing hard, Drew finally managed to sit up.

"I... don't understand..." he breathed. "Why am I so -mew- tired? Where am I?"

"We're at a Pokémon Centre," Ash answered. "Flygon is with Nurse Joy and Chansey, getting healed up."

"But... why are we here? How did we get -meow- here? What about Rayquaza?" Drew was utterly confused. _I thought we were going to discuss what to do in the morning, so how have I ended up at a Pokémon Centre?_

Ash had no idea how to answer these questions, would it be wise to tell Drew about what had really happened that night? _It would just cause him to worry more... and besides, even I don't really understand why this is all happening. How can I adequately answer when I myself don't know?_

"It's... complicated," are the words the raven haired boy opted for. Before Drew could ask what he meant by that, Ash went on to say, "Hey... you know you can talk to me right? I know that I haven't been the most supportive person in the world but... I honestly do want to help you Drew. So... if you wanna talk about something, I'll listen and try to help somehow."

_I can't believe it took me this long to understand just how much you meant to me... it took all of this to make me see it, but now that I do I vow to help you in any way I can. So please Drew... tell me anything that's bothering you._

The kitten looked down at the bed covers, not making eye contact. "I'm confused..." was all Drew said. Ash waited for him to continue, not wanting to push him into anything. "It's like... I'm not -mew- me anymore... or rather, something else is -nyaa- taking over. But it doesn't make sense, because whatever -mew- it is that's changing me... is almost something that I want, but something I also want to fight." He rested his head in his hands. "I want to make my own -meow- decisions, but something else is rushing me..."

Drew was silent then, only speaking to say, "That sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

Ash's eyes were wide. _So does that mean... Drew's aware of his other self? _He looked for any sign of recognition in the younger boy's eyes, but found nothing. _He doesn't seem to have realised what it really is, but he definitely knows that something is wrong. _

"You are you, right? So that means that you have the ultimate control. If you do or don't want to do something, then its up to you to fight for the real decision you want. You're strong Drew, so until we obtain the Dragon's Breath, you have to keep fighting to make the decisions that you really want." Ash smiled at Drew, "Whatever it is that is trying to sway you... you can beat it."

Drew looked at his companion with uncertainty in his eyes, recalling what that voice had said earlier: _"I have no choice but to take over... You may have subdued me earlier, but I assure you that I won't let that happen again."_

_Am I... really strong enough to beat this? I just don't know what's what anymore..._

Sensing the worry in Drew, Ash grabbed hold of his hand once again.  
"Don't worry, I'll be by your side. I'll do whatever it takes to get you back to normal again!" And he meant those words more than anything. _No matter what I have to do... I will save you._

With those words restoring at least a little bit of Drew's confidence, the small boy let a small smile grace his lips.  
"Thanks, Ash." _But despite all of this... it was still so much easier when you hated me..._

x~x~x~x~x

Ker-Chack!

"Uhn... huh?" Ash awoke to the strange sound that sounded like a door locking.  
After their little heart-to-heart earlier, both boys thought that it would be best to get some rest. Although he insisted on staying by Drew's bedside, Ash found himself sleeping on the bed opposite to the co-ordinator due to the protests the other was giving.

Ash opened his sleepy eyes. Drew's bedside lamp was on and there was no light streaming through the curtains, indicating that it was still night time. Ash looked over to Drew's bed and...

It was empty.

"Drew?" Asked Ash, looking around. He finally caught sight of the kitten by the newly locked door, a glint in his eye and a mischievous smile fixed into place.

"Heh..." Drew licked his lips.

Realisation washed over Ash rapidly. "You!"  
"I do have a -mew- name ya know," replied the kitten. He then smirked, "Did ya miss me?"

Ash glared at Drew's counterpart. "I thought he got rid of you!"  
"Ha! How could he possibly get rid of himself? That doesn't make -nyaa- any sense whatsoever." The kitten was watching the trainer carefully, watching all his reactions.  
"B-But... In the cave..."  
"That took me by surprise, I'll admit. He's stronger -moew- than I thought he was. But he's -nyaa- weak at the moment, so don't expect me to be leaving anytime soon."

The other Drew started slowly prowling towards Ash, never once taking his eyes off of him. "Did you mean what you said earlier? About -mew- doing whatever it takes to get him back to normal?"

"Of course I did! I'd do anything for Drew, so you can just back off! He doesn't need you!"  
"Hnn~ You really -mew- believe that? Then why am I here then?"

Ash wasn't sure how to reply to that. If what this other Drew said was true, then he only appeared when Drew needed to make a decision... or something to that effect.

"Looks like you ain't as -mew- dumb as you look. Well I'm here to offer you a choice, and your -mew- answer will determine how all this will end."  
Ash looked at the kitten carefully, waiting to hear what his options were.

"You claim that you'll do anything to -meow- save Drew? Well then, your choices are: let me go alone to face Rayquaza-"

"No! I won't allow that!" Interrupted the trainer.  
The kitten laughed cruelly. "I knew you'd -nyaa- say that. So, here is your second option: sleep with me."

"W-What?" Ash was sure that he'd misheard what the green haired one had just said. The smirk reappeared on the kittens face, his eyes glinting. "You -nyaa- heard me. If you're so -mew- determined to save Drew, then sleep with me."

x~x~x~x~x

**Kyo: *sits outside, staring at post box***

**Drew: ENOUGH ALREADY! What the Hell is going on?**

**Ash: Another cliff-hanger? That's just cruel...**

**Kyo: Well it makes things full of suspense! Now where is that damn postman? -.- **

**Drew: Forget the postman! I'm gonna be okay right? **

**Ash: Yeah, please say Drew's gonna be okay! **

**Drew: Screw you Ash -_-**

**Ash: 0.0 What did **_**I**_** do?**

**Drew: You were the one that pushed for an M rating dammit! If this was still rated T then it would have stayed cute and fluffy and probably would have ended by now!**

**Ash: I didn't think it was gonna turn into a drama when it was moved up to M! Passionate Rose didn't turn out this way!**

**Drew: *blushes* N-Nevertheless... I blame you!**

**Kyo: Look, stop quarrelling you love birds! Everything shall become clear at some point... hopefully...**

**Ash: 'Hopefully'?**

**Kyo: Well... you saw my drafts right? "n.n **

**Drew: Yeah... *sigh* We're so screwed u_u  
**

**Kyo: Meh, I'm 98% sure that you'll be fine! ^.^**

**Drew: WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER 2%? Dammit, tell me what's gonna happen!  
**

**Kyo: ...Review please~! ^_^**

**Drew: GAH!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Brock: ...**

**May: ...**

**Max: ...**

**Ash: ...**

**Drew: ...**

**Kyo: I think this is the first time we've not had anything to say... but I think I should warn readers that this chapter contains one helluva lemon, so those that aren't a fan of that stuff should perhaps skip this chapter... I kinda got carried away :/ Gomenasai "u.u**

x~x~x~x~x

"What's with the hold up? You _like _me right? So just -mew- do me." Drew Two was lent against a wall, snickering as he watched Ash trying to come to terms with the predicament he was in, and how he should proceed. Upon hearing this, Ash got angry.

"I like Drew dammit! You aren't him!"

"Heh, whatever. Believe what you -mew- want about me not being Drew although you're -meow- wrong. The fact of the matter is, I have his body, so -nyaa- why are you making such a big deal out of this? I can tell you're not completely against it." As he said this the kitten walked right up to Ash, grinning at him cruelly. Ash just glared at him.

"Of course I'm against this! Contrary to what you might think, I like _all _of Drew! So even though you may look exactly like him... it's not the same. I refuse."

"Hn~ Interesting. I don't -mew- see what the big deal is though. It's not like he'll -nyaa- remember or anything." The green haired one was now circling Ash like a predator does before delivering the fatal blow to it's prey. Ash stayed strong.

"Even if he doesn't remember... I couldn't do that to him. You're making him do this, it's not what he wants!"

"You sure about that?" The kitten's eyes darkened then, a malicious grin forming. "How do you know what he does and -meow- doesn't want?"

The trainer didn't say anything to this, but a confused expression washed over his face. As the other didn't say anything, the other Drew spoke instead.

"But hey, maybe you ain't -mew- what Drew thinks you are. If that's the -meow- case, then I guess I'll be going to fight Rayquaza now."

Turning his back on Ash, the smaller boy headed towards the door and was in the process of unlocking it before the other finally realised what had been said.

"No! You can't do that! Drew will die!"

"I gave ya two -mew- options. You didn't like one of 'em, so -meow- I'm going for the other."

By this time, Ash had dashed to where the kitten was and grabbed his hands so that he couldn't unlock the door. "This isn't fair! I need a third option!" The trainer was practically growling at this stage.

_What can I do? I can't let Drew go to face Rayquaza, but taking advantage of the situation like this... I refuse to do that! Even if Drew wouldn't remember... it wouldn't feel right doing something like that without him giving the okay or something, and I know that would never happen._

"You want -mew- a third option? Fine." The kitten smiled then, a smile that seemed to give the impression that this next option would be fair.

"Really? What is it?" There was a trace amount of hope in Ash's voice.

"Well, your third option is-," the smile disappeared, leaving nothing but an evil grin and cold eyes that held no emotion, "-I kill myself right here."

"What the Hell kind of option is that? Of course not! I won't allow it!"

"Surely taking my own -mew- life is better than Rayquaza doing it," reasoned the kitten, talking casually like one would if they were just recounting a typical day at work or something.

The raven haired one just stared in disbelief. _This can't be happening! The real Drew... surely he wouldn't want any of this! How did everything become so messed up?_

"So you gonna -nyaa- sleep with me or not? It's either that, or Drew dies," as he said this last bit, the kitten brought his hand up to his neck and made a slitting motion, then he laughed viciously.

_Just what the Hell am I gonna do? I can't let Drew die, but equally I can't betray him like this! I told him I was here for him, and I think that he really was beginning to trust me! Doing something like that to him... without him even being aware of it..._

Ash fell to his knees.

_Surely... There has to be another way..._

x~x~x~x~x

"Urgh... What the?" Drew sat up to look at his surroundings. He gasped when he looked around and saw nothing, just an endless darkness. His eyes drooped. _So I ended up here again? Why is it whenever I come back from wherever this is... I don't remember anything?_

Drew got to his feet and began to put one foot in front of the other, trying out how it felt. _Well, at least it doesn't hurt to move like it did earlier. I just wish I knew where on earth I was though. Why do I keep ending up here?_

All of a sudden, Drew heard a frantic voice and he knew who it belonged to.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke to you? Stop laughing dammit! This isn't fair!"

"Ash?" Drew said the name carefully, quietly. Then he began to follow the sound of it, running as fast as he could.

"Ash! Ash! Where are you? ASH!" But no matter how far he ran, Drew would soon find himself running away from the voice, and whenever he seemed to get himself back on the right track the voice would fade and appear somewhere else once again.

Gasping for breath, the green haired one gave up on trying to find his companion in the never ending darkness that surrounded him. "I heard his voice last time I was here as well..."

Drew recalled hearing Ash calling at him frantically to fight someone off, but he wasn't sure what he meant by that. He had concentrated hard on the words the raven haired one was saying, and then... he was falling. He was out of the darkness, and a blurry vision of Ash came to view before he blacked out and awoke in the Pokémon Centre.

As he was remembering all of this, Drew heard Ash calling him once again.

"Drew! You've done it before, do it again! Fight this guy off! You don't need him! Please!"

And although he replicated what he had done previously... nothing. He remained in the darkness. He concentrated harder, and was horrified to hear...

"Is that... _me?_" Drew just stood there with his eyes wide and his mouth open as he heard someone who sounded exactly like him laughing at Ash.

"Give it up! He's too -mew- weak to do anything, remember? So stop stalling and tell me your decision!"

The voice was cold, cruel, harsh, violent... no words could adequately describe just how _evil _this voice was.

"No... that can't be me... can it?" Drew felt dizzy then, so he sat down and tried to figure out what was going on. Then it started to dawn on him.

_That voice from before... oh God!_

The boy brought his hands up and let his head rest in them. He was shaking his head, trying to persuade himself that he was wrong, that what he had thought of was ridiculous.

_But that voice before said that he was me... I've lost haven't I? I let myself get beaten, and now I'm sat here while... I guess it's myself, is out 'sorting things out'... _

Drew let out a scream then, trying to relieve himself of some of the anger that was rapidly building up inside of him.

"Dammit! Just what has happened to me? Ever since the day I got these ears and a tail, my life has been a mess! Everything was fine before that!" The green haired one was shouting all of this at the top of his lungs. Then he thought about what he had just said.

"Everything... was fine? Was it? Before, that voice said that I was always running away... is that fine? Sure, it's easier to deal with being alone than getting hurt by someone, but is that how I should really be?" He then shook his head. "This is stupid, how does any of this stuff have anything to do with me being half a damn cat?"

It was as Drew was lying down, contemplating all the events that had recently occurred, that he heard Ash's voice once more:

"I hate you! But... but I can't let him die so... I'll do it."

_Can't let who die? Do what? _

But Drew couldn't answer these questions, so listened harder to see if he could hear Ash speak again. The last thing he heard before he was left utterly alone in the darkness was the sound of himself laughing harshly.

_I can't stay here like this! I've gotta get out of here!_

x~x~x~x~x

"Heh, you made -mew- the right choice."

There was an amused smile playing on Drew Two's lips as he looked at Ash who was clearly trying to deal with conflicting emotions: anger that he was forced into this, helplessness because he couldn't do anything about it, sadness because he was about to betray Drew's trust, and confusion because he still didn't understand _why _all of this was happening.

"Don't -meow- worry, I won't show you a bad time~" the kitten said tunelessly as he wrapped his arms around Ash, who didn't resist but he averted his gaze. _I've fallen for this guy's act too many times before... I'm only doing this so I can get Drew back._

"Hey~" Drew purred, "At least have -nyaa- the decency to look at me."

Bringing his hand up to the trainer's face, the green haired one gently made it so that Ash had no choice but to look into those entrancing green eyes. They were as beautiful as they always were, but...

_They're cold. This guy... he really doesn't care at all, does he? _

Ash held back the tears that were beginning to prick his eyes. _I can't let him see how much this is getting to me..._

But the kitten already knew, and smirked before leaning in to kiss the trainer. Although this wasn't the first time Ash had kissed this other Drew, he was only now noticing the way the kiss wasn't a tender one, but one that was just a tease. This other Drew was merely going through the motions of what was usually done. It was obvious that he could do without all the foreplay crap and just fulfil the main objective straight away.

When the two of them broke apart, Ash looked away again. _What the Hell am I playing at? This guy... I hate him!_

"That ain't true," purred the kitten, as if reading his thoughts. "You -nyaa- like me really."

Still focusing on the floor, Ash said resolutely, "No. I _hate _you. It's Drew I like... no. It's... It's Drew that I _love_."

It was then that Ash looked straight at the co-ordinator in front of him, gazing into those eyes that held no emotion. "You hear me? I love Drew! There, I said it. Not you, him. You are two different people to me, even if you say that I'm wrong, even if you tell me that you are the same... I refuse to believe that! Because when I'm with Drew, I'm always happy and... and my heart starts to beat faster... and I'm content just being _near _him. It's only now that I'm noticing this, because when I'm with you... I feel nothing! All emotions I have are just negative, my heartbeat stays the same, and I can't stand being near you! So even though you clearly don't have the capacity to hold any ounce of decency, just quit fucking around and give Drew back!"

There was silence then. Ash was still glaring at the kitten who had taken a step back during his outburst, his eyes wide and actually holding some hint of emotion, namely: surprise.

Regaining composure, the green haired one spoke. "So that's why..."

"That's what?" The trainer was looking at the smaller boy carefully, trying to ascertain whether or not he would try anything funny.

"I always -mew- wondered why Drew would like a pathetic fool like you... but I guess I -nyaa- misjudged you." The kitten went and lent against a wall, putting his hands behind his head. He let out a sigh and then a small laugh, "You love him huh? You -mew- talk a good game, but words are meaningless." He looked at the trainer.

"I have no -meow- intention of letting you off the hook. You say you love Drew? _Prove it_." He emphasised the last two words, to show that he still intended on sleeping with Ash.

Ash just mumbled, "How the Hell can I prove it when it's with someone I hate?"

"You'll have to find a -mew- way, cuz if you do a half assed job nothing will have changed. If ya don't -nyaa- do this now then no matter what, I'll always come back. So whether you -meow- wait for me to disappear leaving the other him... I'll come right back again if ya don't sleep with him. I'm -nyaa- tryin' to help ya out here, it's the only way you're -meow- gonna get your 'precious' Drew back again." He smirked, "Don't -meow- worry. We can skip the foreplay shit if ya want, I ain't in love with ya, that's the other Drew."

Ash stared then. "What?" _Did he just say that... Drew was..._

"Idiot. I told ya I only -mew- acted on what Drew really wanted. Why the Hell would he -nyaa- want this if he wasn't in love with ya?"

"But... he never said anyth-"

"Heh, that jerk is -mew- far too stubborn to admit it, hence why I'm here. You -nyaa- really are a retard."

The kitten walked over to Ash, grabbed his arm and pulled him over to his bed. "I don't -mew- like this any more than you ya know!" The other Drew pushed Ash onto the bed and looked at him briefly before bringing his face down so that their lips were only a few centimetres away. The familiar smirk reappeared, "Just cuz ya piss me off..."

And the two were kissing once again.

x~x~x~x~x

"Damn! No matter how hard I try... why can't I get out of here? There has to be a way!"

Drew was doing his best to replicate what he had done the last time to escape the darkness, but nothing was happening. No matter how hard he tried, there was just no way out.

"God knows what 'I'm' doing at the moment... Ash seemed really pissed off. I wonder what I did. How the Hell am I gonna be able to face him when I finally get out of here?"

Drew wished that there was a wall or just a solid surface nearby, because he felt like punching something as hard as he possibly could at that moment.

"Guess it's kinda ironic that it's me that's gonna ruin everything... and it's worrying that I've taken to talking to myself." He had to laugh at himself then, "I really have gone insane!"

He lay down once again and heaved a sigh. He closed his eyes as he thought, _I bet Ash won't talk to me after whatever it is that happens... That kinda sucks. I mean, sure it's easier to deal with things if he just goes back to ignoring me... but it was kinda nice to be close to him for a while. Geez I sound so cheesy right about now! Why the Hell did I have to fall for someone like Ash? Not to mention he's a guy... Something is definitely wrong with me._

But a small smile came to his face nevertheless, and with his eyes still closed he said, "I'll never admit it, I'd rather die first... But I love you Ash." He blushed then. "God I sound lame!"

Then all of a sudden, there was a weird sensation. It was like... he was unwinding. Everything that made him who he was, his core self, his emotions... everything just seemed to fall apart until it felt like he would honestly disappear from the face of the planet. Had the darkness finally taken over once and for all? But then he felt something...

_Wait... What's going on? I feel warm..._

He opened his eyes slowly, scared of what he may find. Would it be more darkness, or perhaps he'd died... or something like that. But then he told himself to stop being dramatic and just open his eyes already.

He was not at all prepared for what he saw.

"Oh my God!"

"Huh?"

Drew looked down at himself, before looking at Ash who was right in front of him, and then looking back to himself. He blushed naturally. "What's going on? Where -mew- the Hell is my top? And yours?" He glanced around and saw that both of their shirts had been tossed carelessly onto the floor. He longed to dive on top of his, pull it on and then just run, but he was in shock at this exact moment in time and so just stared wide eyed at Ash.

Once he had taken in his surroundings a bit more, he realised that he was actually on top of Ash. "Nyan! Sorry!" He made to move, but Ash stopped him.

"Drew?" There was hope in his voice. "Is that really you?"

The green haired one couldn't look Ash in the eyes so just nodded.

"Thank God!" Completely forgetting his own strength Ash practically jumped on top of Drew who had no idea what was going on at all, only that now he was half naked with Ash on top of him and they were both on a bed. The trainer didn't do anything except from hug Drew close.

"E-Err... Ash? This is kinda... awkward. Could you -meow- please let go?"

But Ash was far too relieved to let the other go at this moment in time. Just as Drew was about to ask again, he heard that voice inside of his head again, it was screaming at him.

"Don't you dare run away from this! You've done it far too many times! I could have done this myself, but I thought I'd give you one last chance. Screw this up and that's it, I'll do it myself and you'll just have to deal with it! You 'love' him right, so show him already, cuz if I have to come back then I can guarantee that I won't be conveying any of this lovey dovey crap! And then nothing will have changed, all of this would have been a colossal waste of time."

Something in Drew snapped then. "Well I don't -mew- need you! I can do this on my own! I'm sick of running -nyaa- away anyway, so I'll just do what I want when I want, without you having -meow- to force me into it! I'm strong enough without you, so just back off!"

"Drew?" Ash was looking at the younger boy with concern on his face. "Who are you talking to?"

"He can't hear me idiot," said the voice with an amused tone before it started laughing. Drew just blushed when he realised he had just shouted at what appeared to be thin air. The voice spoke again, "Those are some pretty grand claims you just made kitten. I'm looking forward to seeing if you actually have the nerve to follow it through, all the while knowing that you could get hurt. But hey, you gotta try right? This is the guy that can give you release from all this after all."

The kitten thought this next bit, because he knew the voice would hear. _I can't carry on living in fear of getting hurt... I can see that now. You just watch, I'm perfectly capable of managing without you!_

"Well then, I'll leave you two alone. Good luck, kitten~" And with one last laugh, the voice disappeared.

"Drew, are you okay?"

He nodded before he said, "Hey... I have to -mew- tell you something."

The trainer smiled, "You can tell me anything Drew. I told you, I'm here for you."

The green haired one averted his gaze. _I doubt you'll be 'here for me' when you hear what I have to say... But I have to say this... No, I want to say this._

He took a deep breath before saying very quickly and quietly, "Ilikeyoualot."

"Erm... Please could you repeat that? I didn't hear you." Ash was trying to puzzle it out but failing and so Drew tried again, making sure to pronounce his words carefully this time because he could just imagine that voice laughing at him right about now.

"I... I really like you Ash."  
Said boy smiled, "I really like you too."  
"No," the green haired one frowned, "Not like that... More like..." He was hesitant for a second. _Can I just get a grip? I need to say this one way or another, so stop blushing like a complete idiot and just tell him! _"'Like' isn't the right word, it would -mew- make more sense for me to say... I love you, Ash." Although he was still avoiding looking at Ash, he breathed a sigh of relief because he had finally gotten that off his chest. _Now comes the part where he tells me I'm an idiot or a sicko or something, and he goes back to hating me. Then everything will be pretty much the same as before..._

But those words of hatred never escaped the trainer's lips, just a small laugh as he said, "Then I guess it would make more sense for me to say that I love you too."

"Wait... What?" Drew looked up to see if Ash was joking, but he looked deadly serious. _Wait... since when was this the outcome? I thought I was meant to get my heart broken at this point... I must've died back in the darkness, this can't be real._

But everything felt real enough, and Ash repeated himself again.

"I love you, Drew. Sorry that it took all of this for me to finally realise it." He smiled at the co-ordinator, who was just looking back with wide eyes in disbelief. Ash just gazed at the boy in front of him, _his eyes are so beautiful... they are completely different from before._

As the raven haired one embraced Drew once more, the other didn't protest. _So then I guess... that this is what I wanted all along._

The kitten brought his arms up around Ash's neck, hugging him back. He was internally cursing himself for blushing like a little girl, so he buried his face against Ash to hide it. _God this is embarrassing..._

As Drew was attempting to 'man up' and stop acting utterly lame, Ash was busy wondering if he was allowed to kiss him. _If I think about it... Then I technically haven't kissed Drew yet, it was always the other one. Would I be allowed to now?_

Deciding to chance it, Ash carefully put his hand under Drew's chin and gently lifted his face so that the two were just looking at each other for a moment. Taking a deep breath, Ash slowly lent in. He gave the other plenty of time to back out if that is what he wanted, Ash wasn't planning on forcing him to do anything against his will.

The kitten hesitated momentarily, unsure of whether or not he should do this. It wasn't because he was lying when he said that he loved the trainer, but because if he kissed the trainer now he would be trusting him completely, and trust was something that Drew had trouble with. _But I said that I was tired of constantly running away so..._

In the end it was Drew that actually closed the difference between his lips and Ash's, much to the latter's surprise. _Well if I'm gonna do this, my pride won't allow me to be a blushing mess throughout it!_

For Ash, this kiss was completely different from the ones he had shared with the kitty counterpart. Those kisses were always rough, not really meaning anything if he was honest to himself. Maybe that's why he always got so mad the next morning when Drew apparently didn't remember what had happened, because it just cemented the fact that Drew really didn't give a damn about him. But this kiss... this was on the complete opposite end of the spectrum compared to the others.

As this was, strictly speaking, their first kiss, it was light and slightly unsure... but Ash could actually feel the emotion this time. Despite only being a small kiss, it was obvious that Drew was completely entrusting himself to Ash, and that what he had said earlier was the honest truth.

The kiss didn't last long, and once it had ended Ash was just content to look at Drew for a while as the other was busy fighting off a blush that was threatening to take over once again. _This is getting really old! What am I, a freaking girl? Surely I can handle-_

"You're so cute Drew~!" Ash had a warm smile as he gave this compliment, although the co-ordinator took this as more of an insult.

"I'm not -mew- cute!" He protested, but Ash let out a small chuckle and shook his head in disagreement.

_I can just imagine that guy laughing his ass off right about now... well I can do stuff as well! _

"Don't let the -mew- ears and tail fool you... I'm -nyaa- still me." But this didn't sound as forceful as the green haired one had hoped and so he averted his gaze and blushed. _Damn, what's up with me? Enough of this!_

Before Ash could say something in response to Drew, said boy had brought their lips together once again. For a brief moment Ash thought that the other Drew had returned, but that idea was soon dispelled because of the style of the kiss. He smiled slightly before kissing back, deciding to see if he could deepen the kiss by lightly utilising his tongue to ask for permission to go further.

Drew hesitated again, because the further this went the more he'd have to put trust in the other. However, he came to the conclusion that he had started this kiss and so he would be the one to finish it. The young boy opened his mouth to indicate that Ash could take it further, and Drew couldn't help a small mewl escape his lips at this new sensation of Ash exploring his mouth with his tongue. Drew pushed his own tongue back playfully, and the two of them were satisfied to stay like this for a while.

It wasn't long before a few fevered touches were tried out, carefully at first to see if this would be allowed. Ash carefully ran one of his hands along Drew's exposed torso, causing the latter to shiver slightly at this new feeling. It seemed ridiculous, but just one touch from the trainer sent these new and wonderful sensations rushing through the co-ordinator's body.

Drew moaned into their kiss, bringing his hands up to entangle them in Ash's raven hair while said boy was memorising each and every curve of Drew's body with his hands. When lack of oxygen was beginning to become a hindrance, the two boys reluctantly broke apart for air. Without wasting a second, Ash moved his head down slightly so that he was now kissing the kitten's neck. Eventually the kisses turned into light bites and sucks, causing the heavy breathing of the smaller boy beneath him to turn into small moans and mews. Ash was delighted with the responses he was getting, he wanted to spoil Drew. He felt as though he had to make it up to him in some way, for falling victim to his counterpart and very nearly betraying his trust. If he could at least make Drew feel good and make his troubles disappear, if only for a night, then he would honestly be the happiest guy in the whole region.

Every movement he made, all his touches and kisses, were devastatingly gentle to the point that Drew had to hold back tears that threatened to fall.

_I was so convinced that he hated me, that he would reject me... so why is it that he's treating me like the most precious thing in the world? This is already more then I could have ever asked for... so why is there this feeling of unease within me?_

Sure enough, despite everything, Drew couldn't help his mind from wondering if this whole thing was merely a joke, or a dream, or something that doesn't really mean anything. He cursed himself for thinking this, but he couldn't help it. He had always been so afraid of opening himself up to people that it was only natural for him to feel slightly scared with where this was heading.

However, when Ash momentarily stopped what he was doing to say softly, "I love you," once again, those negative thoughts seemed to dissolve away. The kitten wasn't sure whether they would return again soon, but at present Ash was all his mind was filled with and he was content to let it be that way.

When Drew became a bit more aware of everything, he realised that he had started purring. His eyes widened at this realisation, as Ash smiled and couldn't help but think how cute the other looked and sounded (although he didn't say this as he knew he'd just get an earful).

As Ash was slightly worried about taking things too far, he cautiously moved his head down and quickly ran his tongue over one of the co-ordinator's nipples. The response he got was definitely a positive one, the purring stopping momentarily so that the kitten could let out a soft moan. Taking this to mean that this was not crossing the line, Ash continued, lightly biting and sucking on one of the pink nubs while rubbing the other with one of his hands. The more the trainer ravaged the green haired one, the louder the purrs got, the more positive the reactions got. He pulled back to observe Drew, who's cheeks were flushed a delicious scarlet and who's beautiful eyes were glazed over with pure pleasure. His soft lips were parted slightly as he was panting, and Ash couldn't help but lean down and gently kiss them.

It was at this point, that Drew brought his hands up and began to trace random trails with his fingertips over Ash's body. He couldn't help but be curious, and so while Ash was preoccupied with kissing him, Drew decided that he wanted to take control for a while. Carefully pushing against the boy on top of him, Drew soon found himself on top.

He began to replicate what Ash had done to him, hoping that he would be able to give the same amazing sensations that he had felt. Later, after the whole thing was over and Drew thought about why it was that he decided to take control, he would probably attribute it to his pride. He loved how the trainer was making him feel, but he couldn't help but feel that it seemed slightly one-sided. This was his way of trying to level the playing field, and also show Ash that despite this deceptively cute kitty appearance he would not be completely content just being submissive.

Focusing intently on the job at hand, Drew left a barrage of kisses on the trainer's torso, occasionally giving a tiny lick which Ash appeared to like. It was while the kitten was doing his best to please the other that he was... alerted to something. Trying not to make it too obvious, he quickly glanced down to check if he was correct. He was.

The blush on his cheeks grew deeper, amazed that he could get the raven haired one in such a state. But when he came to his senses a bit more, he very quickly realised that he was in a similar situation.

Ash noticed the kitten's hesitation, and was about to tell him that if he wanted to stop then he could (for he knew that Drew may be getting slightly worried at how fast this was going) until his eyes widened and he let out a little gasp. Very carefully, Drew had placed his hand right on top of-

"Drew... you don't have to do that," the trainer tried to reassure the other, hoping that he didn't feel a sense of responsibility to take care of it. Drew brought his head up to look at Ash briefly, before smiling slightly.

"I'm... just -mew- curious," was all he said before slowly rubbing the erection.

"Ah... I just don't want you to feel that you have to. I don't want you to do anything that you don't want-"

Another look from the kitten made him stop his sentence. He averted his gaze as he said; "I wouldn't do it if I -mew- didn't want to."

Not happy with the obstacle of clothing in his way, Drew carefully undid the button and zipper on Ash's pants. The other couldn't believe it, double checking to make sure the other Drew hadn't come back. But no, it was the real Drew and he was doing this of his own volition.

_I've never followed my emotions or done half the things I wanted to for fear of getting hurt... but this time I won't run away, I want to see this through. _

With this resolution, Drew tugged the pants down and slipped his hand beneath Ash's boxers.

The trainer closed his eyes, sucking in his breath. _This isn't happening right? Am I dreaming? This is... amazing._

The kitten closed his hand around the hard length, slowly beginning to move his hand up and down. Ash's breathing became noticeably quicker, which spurred the green haired one on, beginning to pump faster.

"Uhn... Drew," Ash moaned softly, before... "Ah, Drew! Wait!" His eyes widened as the kitten gave the tip a small experimental lick.

Drew looked up before giving a small smirk, but this wasn't the evil smirk of the counterpart, this was the usual playful smirk that played on Drew's lips most of the time. "I'm not -mew- going to stay submissive Ash. Don't -nyaa- let this look fool you."

Ash couldn't help but laugh a little and look at the kitten fondly. _Well, I can't say I'm surprised. It is Drew after all._

But he didn't have long to think because as soon as he felt the warm wetness of Drew's mouth around his member, Ash lost all coherent thought. He let out low moans, which pleased Drew because he knew that he was making Ash feel good and that he had control. It was easier like this, because Ash had to be the one trusting Drew more in this situation. He kept a rhythm going until he heard Ash breathlessly telling him to stop. He didn't.

"Ah, Drew... if you don't... ha~... I'll..." The kitten knew what would happen, but he carried on. After thinking for ages that Ash had hated him... to have him here like this now was too much. He wanted to prove that he honestly did care for Ash, and so he kept going until the trainer couldn't help but come into the kitten's mouth. After a moment Drew pulled back and swallowed, while Ash had gotten himself all worked up and was apologising like crazy.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean... it's just that you were... it felt really good so..."

Drew looked at Ash and let out a small laugh. He stopped abruptly when he heard, "Well well, isn't that interesting? Didn't think you had it in you, kitten~"

Drew's eyes widened. _I thought you were going to get lost!__  
_"Well that was the plan, but wow. This whole time I took you for a wimp who always ran from everything, but you're really not holding back this time are you?"  
_I told you that I was sick of running away!__  
_"Heh, glad to hear it. If this keeps up then you should be back to normal in no time. Keep it up kitten~"

And the voice disappeared.

_What does he mean I'll be back to normal if I keep it up? _

But Drew couldn't really think about it for too long because Ash lightly tugged him so that they were face to face. He lightly kissed the kitten before saying hotly, "Now it's my turn to make you feel good, will you let me...?"

Ash needn't have finished the sentence, and Drew just blushed insanely. _Wait... so then that means... what should I do? I love him, I do but, but! That means... I have to trust him with absolutely everything..._

Sensing the hesitation, Ash smiled warmly as he said, "It's okay, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. But if you decide to, I promise I'll be gentle."

This made the kitten blush even more, but he managed to nod slightly. Straight after he had done this however, Drew let out a small moan. Ash quickly figured out why this was, and positioned the kitten so that he was practically sat on his lap, with Ash's back against the headboard of the bed. Reaching down, he rubbed the neglected, hard member through Drew's pants. This caused the kitten to let out small mewls.

He had been so busy tending to Ash that he had completely forgotten about his own throbbing erection, but Ash was quickly putting that right. Kissing down Drew's neck, Ash neatly removed the others pants and underwear. The co-ordinator squirmed a little, unused to being this exposed.

"You're beautiful Drew," Ash murmured against the kittens neck, the warm breath sending small shivers running through his body.

"That's no -mew- compliment for a guy," Drew protested weakly, but soon let out a moan at the feeling of Ash beginning to stroke his length that had been craving attention.

The moans coupled with the way Drew would occasionally move on top of him soon made it so that Ash was hard once again. It was then that a thought struck him, like he finally knew what he was supposed to do with something. He remembered Clara's words as he finally figured out what the contents of the bottle she had given him were:

_"You'll know what it's for when the time comes. It will make things a whole lot easier so don't lose it!"_

He blushed then. _Does that mean... that she planned for this to happen?_ But whether it did or it didn't, Ash knew that it would indeed make things much easier, and so he briefly stopped what he was doing to lean over and reach into the side drawer where he had stored the bottle.

Drew gave a small moan at losing the feeling of Ash, but then he looked at the bottle in his hands and cocked his head to the side with curiosity.

"Clara gave -meow- you that right?"  
"Yeah."  
"What -nyaa- is it?"  
Ash undid the lid and smeared a lot of it over three of his fingers. "Lube," he eventually replied.

"Nyan! What? No -mew- way!" Drew's eyes were wide, surely that couldn't be what it was. But Ash lent back against the headboard then, and began pumping Drew's member then so that the kitten calmed down and focused on the amazing sensations once more. With his other hand, Ash brought one of his lubed fingers to the kitten's entrance. He carefully began pushing it in, causing Drew to come back to reality slightly. He began squirming at this intrusion.

"It feels -mew- weird," he gasped, but Ash kissed him in an attempt to soothe him.  
"I promise it'll be okay," he said reassuringly, moving the hand that was on Drew's cock faster so as to cause more of a distraction. It worked, and so Ash took the opportunity to move just one finger in and out so that the co-ordinator could get used to it. Making sure to increase the speed of his other hand, Ash inserted a second finger into the green haired one. This one was not as easy to distract from, and the kitten tightly closed his eyes as the trainer moved the fingers about inside of him, stretching him. It wasn't long after that when a third finger was added, and this one definitely caused some discomfort because Drew moved even more trying to escape the feeling.

"Ash... it hurts..." the kitten whimpered, hanging his head.  
"I'm really sorry Drew," Ash said softly, "But please bear with it."

The trainer carried on pumping the kitten's length and moving his fingers in and out of him until:

"Nya~" Drew threw his head back as Ash's fingers hit a certain place. Not wanting to sound completely feminine, Drew simply gasped out, "Good!"

Ash thrust his fingers into that place once more, and it was that combined with the other hand still moving up and down the kitten's member that made him come, moaning loudly.

As Drew tried to sort his breathing out, Ash lifted his head up and kissed the co-ordinator deeply, fingers still inside of him so as to bring his member back to life. It didn't take long until Drew was hard again, and this is when the trainer withdrew his fingers.

The kitten looked at Ash with curiosity and lust in his eyes, before he realised what was to come next as he saw Ash spreading the rest of the lube over his cock.

"Ummm... Ash," he began uncertainly, but Ash smiled kindly.

"You're on top, okay Drew? You can take it as fast or slow as you want. You're the one in control, trust me."

_Trust him... yeah, I do trust him._

The kitten nodded, and so Ash gently took hold of Drew's hips and positioned him so that his entrance was above the trainer's shaft.

Taking a deep breath and understanding that he was in control of things, Drew slowly lowered down so that Ash's tip was pressed up to his entrance.

Ash closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing and stay in control. He really wanted to thrust up, but he wasn't about to do that. He would let Drew take as much time as he needed, because he cared too much about him to risk hurting him. Gradually, the kitten lowered himself down until about half of Ash's member was inside of him. He was shaking, and Ash was doing his best to comfort him, murmuring sweet nothings and doing his best to not thrust into the tight warmth that was beginning to surround him.

It hurt, oh man did it hurt Drew. It felt like he was going to rip, he'd never felt so fragile in his entire life. He squeezed his eyes shut, staying perfectly still and trying to adjust to this new feeling before he got mad with himself.

_What the Hell am I doing? Stop being such a wimp and just do it!_

And so, with his pride urging him to stop behaving like that, Drew quickly plunged down onto Ash's length, taking it all in.

In retrospect, that wasn't really the wisest thing to do. The green haired one bit his bottom lip so hard it nearly started bleeding so that he wouldn't let out a scream. _Damn! Ow!_

Ash couldn't help but let out a moan as his manhood was surrounded by extreme heat, tight muscles clenching around him.

Both boy's breathing was heavy, both getting used to this new sensation.

Eventually, Drew managed to compose himself enough so that he thought about moving. This time around he thought better than just going for it, because that was painful. He started moving slowly, trying to minimise any pain. After a few moments had passed, he had begun to adjust to the feeling of Ash inside of him, and although the pain started to dull, no incredible waves of pleasure washed through him. He started to wonder why people did this in the first place; from what he'd experienced so far it was just painful. _Maybe it's because we're both guys and so it shouldn't feel good..._

But as he thought this, Ash was unable to stop himself from giving a small thrust into Drew, meeting him as he dropped down.

"Ah!"

It had taken the kitten by surprise, he didn't expect that, but then again when Ash had done that... it felt good. Perhaps it took a while for it to feel good.

"Ash," gasped the green haired one, "Do that -mew- again."

Ash didn't have to be told twice, he knew that this was painful for Drew at the moment and so he wanted to make him feel as good as he did. Being inside of Drew felt amazing, and it was all Ash could do to not get carried away.

Drew kept up a relatively slow pace, Ash meeting him each time, and when that happened, it would send a few vibrations rushing through Drew that felt wonderful. He started to quicken his pace, Ash doing the same until once again, a certain spot was hit that had the co-ordinator seeing stars, his mind going completely blank.

"Ah, Ash! Th-There!"

Confident that this next thrust would make Drew feel amazing, Ash thrust in a little harder than he had previously, hitting the other's prostate dead on. A sweet moan escaped the kitten's lips, and so Ash continued to thrust upwards, hitting that spot each time. The boy above him was rapidly losing his mind, being enveloped completely in ecstasy and a total longing for Ash. When Ash wrapped his hand around the co-ordinator's shaft and began pumping in time with his thrusts, it was only a few more moments before Drew moaned, "Ah, Ash! I'm, ha~ I'm gonna- ah! ASH!"

Calling his new lover's name, the kitten came, spilling his seed over his abdomen. Feeling the sudden spasm of muscles around his cock sent Ash over the edge as well, emptying his seed inside of Drew.

The two collapsed onto each other after this, trying to catch their breath and their minds only full of the other. After about a minute or so, Ash grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them, holding Drew close to him.

"I love you, Drew," he whispered softly against his ear.  
Ash could hear the smile in Drew's voice as he snuggled up to him saying, "I love you too."

x~x~x~x~x

**Kyo: *dies***

**Drew: *blushing like Hell* Oi! DON'T YOU DARE DIE! I need to kill you!**

**Ash: *blushing* Hey, lay off Drew~ *wraps arms around Drew***

**Drew: Ash! Not the time!**

**Kyo: *reincarnates* Urgh...**

**Drew: What do you have to say for yourself?**

**Kyo: I wrote this chapter... about five freaking times! And you're still dissatisfied! You're so mean! T.T**

**Ash: *still clinging to Drew* Why did you keep rewriting it?**

**Kyo: Cuz... well first it was rushed, then you guys were **_**completely **_**OOC, then you did it with badass Drew but then the next chapter wouldn't make sense if that happened, and then some other stuff...**

**Drew: Well you definitely didn't hold back in this one! -.-**

**Kyo: I know I know... I got carried away, I'm sowwie~! It's just that lemons aren't my strong point so I wanted to do my best to make it good but I dunno if I managed it D:**

**Ash: I liked it! ^_^**

**Drew: *sulkily* You always do!**

**Ash: Don't act like you don't love it ;)**

**Drew: *blushes even more***

**Kyo: Anyways, this chapter has gone on for far too long as it is, I'm very sorry about that u_u And I'm extremely sorry if my second attempt at a lemon was a complete fail. Please review to leave me your thoughts and stuff, constructive criticism will probably be needed "n.n**

**Ash: And they also need to review to find out what will actually happen in the end right? Like: Will Drew get rid of the kitty features, and why did Clara give me lube etc.**

**Kyo: Yeah, you're right! Alright then, please review dear readers (hopefully this story is still review-worthy :S) and all the mysteries will soon be revealed~! ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kyo: I'll be honest... I never thought the chapter count would get so high!**

**Drew: And who would have known that this fic would become your most popular? At the moment anyways**

**Kyo: I know right? When I first came to this site, there were hardly any Respectshipping fics so I assumed that the pairing wasn't that popular...**

**Ash: But you've been proved wrong right? There are loads of Respectshippers out there! We'll find 'em all and get 'em to support our love! *grabs Drew and pulls him into a hug***

**Drew: *blushes* Yeah... whatever...**

**Kyo: Well then, I think it's about time that everything comes into focus. All the mysteries surrounding this fic are about to be revealed!**

**Brock: You mean mysteries like: Where the Hell did me, May and Max end up?**

**Kyo: Duuuude, I forgot about you guys! "n.n**

**Brock: -_-**

**Kyo: Hehe, don't worry I can explain everything~ Alright, so let's get on with the tenth and final chapter~!**

x~x~x~x~x

"Uhn..."

Drew turned onto his side as he was coming out of dreamland and into reality. He noticed a slight pressure around his waist, but paid it no heed as he was more concerned with waking up. Opening his eyes slightly, he saw sunlight streaming through the curtains of the room that he had spent that night in. Coming more to his senses, the green haired boy thought he'd make an attempt to move.

This turned out to be a mistake.

"Ah, ow..." Still half asleep, he wondered why it was he felt achy in certain places. That was when it all hit him. He sat up quickly, Ash's arm that had previously been around his waist falling onto his lap with the motion. Drew blushed, and quickly rolled over so that he was on the edge of the bed, away from his companion. He sat up, still blushing.

_Oh my God... I didn't actually... do that did I?_

Memories of the previous night were coming thick and fast, and Drew found himself grabbing his pillow to bury his tomato coloured face in.  
"How embarrassing," he mumbled into the pillow. He raised his head slightly to glance at the trainer who was still asleep. He noticed how his heart started to beat quicker when he did this. Slowly, carefully, he reached out his hand and gently ran it through Ash's raven locks. There was a small smile on his face as he thought; _I'm glad that I didn't run away... everything turned out fine._

However Drew hastily pulled away when Ash made a noise, indicating he was coming around from sleep. Blushing again, the green haired boy stood up and made for the bathroom (this sounds easier that it actually was, poor Drew nearly collapsed when he tried to move at first). _Right... well I guess that's to be expected, _he thought with a sigh.

Finally making it into the bathroom, he set to trying to sort himself out. Running the tap, he took his time washing his face. Once he looked up into the mirror, he noticed something...

"NO WAY!"

"Urgh, huh?" The sound of Drew's shocked voice pulled Ash completely out of slumber. He sat up, wondering what was wrong, and then he remembered what they had done last night. He blushed as he recalled everything, but was pulled from his reminiscence when he heard Drew yell, "HELL YEAH!"

Ash didn't even have to get up to know why the co-ordinator seemed in high spirits, because he appeared at the bathroom door in a matter of seconds with a huge grin on his face. "Hey Ash, look! They've gone! I don't look like a cat anymore!"

And it was true; Drew really was back to normal. The kitty ears and tail that had been the cause of so many things were now absent. The trainer smiled at the delighted boy and grinned back. "Hey, that's great Drew!"

"I know right?" Ash had never seen Drew this happy before, and he had to admit that he really did have the most amazing smile. However, he got distracted from the joyous occasion when he realised that...

Ash blushed deeply, doing his best to think neutral thoughts. Drew noticed this sudden change in his companion and realised that in his elation, he had practically ran out the bathroom completely naked.

"Oh crap! Hey, don't look!" Drew's face was totally red once more, and he was doing his best to glare at Ash who couldn't help but look. Dashing to where his clothes had been tossed on the floor, the co-ordinator snatched them up and rapidly disappeared back into the bathroom. Ash was just laughing at the comical sight, despite the many complaints Drew was spewing out. "Just so you know, I tax the shower first!" he called.

"Mind if I join you?" Ash called back playfully.  
He heard Drew gasp at the idea and a small smile came to his face. "D-Don't push it," he heard the green haired one stutter out. Ash decided he was going to push it nevertheless.  
"Just to clarify," he said, sticking his head around the bathroom door, "We're going out right?"  
Drew looked up at him and cocked his head to the side, a slight blush forming. "Well... Isn't it kind of obvious?" he said quietly. The trainer's grin got even wider when he heard this, and went completely into the bathroom to kiss his new boyfriend. Still unused to constant displays of affection though, Drew quickly tensed and commanded Ash to get out of the bathroom while he was to take a shower. The raven haired one pouted slightly in mock hurt, and before he left he managed to steal a quick kiss.

Once the pair had finally washed and dressed, they started to think about their current situation logically.

"This doesn't make any sense at all," Drew said, running his hand through his hair. "I mean, we were supposed to get the Dragon's Breath right? So how have I ended up normal again?"  
"Yeah, it's a mystery all right. But I'm not gonna complain, getting such a thing is next to impossible." Ash's voice went quieter as he recalled the state he had found Drew in back at that cave, "I mean... you were badly hurt..."  
"Ah, it was nothing. I feel fine now- hey!" The trainer couldn't help but hug the smaller boy at that moment. Just as Drew was about to protest, he felt Ash shaking. "Hey... are you okay?"  
"I nearly lost you," the trainer said quietly, hugging him closer.  
"I told you I'm fine," he said simply, but he hugged back. "We should just go back to Clara's place and ask her about it right? Maybe I'll get the ears back if we don't get that Dragon's Breath or something?"  
"Oh yeah, I also wanna ask her why she gave me lube," Ash said to himself, not really thinking.

He found himself being pushed away by an embarrassed co-ordinator, the blush returning to his cheeks once again. "A-Ask that when I'm not there," he mumbled before getting up from where they were sat. "I'm going to go feed my pokémon."

x~x~x~x~x

"I think it was around here somewhere, right?"  
"Well, it certainly looks familiar. We can't be too far away now."  
"Drew?"  
"Yeah?"  
Ash caught hold of the former kitten's hand and carried on walking.  
"H-Hey! What are you-" but Drew didn't bother trying to finish objecting when he saw the trainer smile warmly at him. _Geez, I've gone all weird. Although... this does feel kinda nice._

The two of them had left the Pokémon Centre a few hours ago and had used a combination of the PokéNav and Flygon to navigate back to the forest where all of this had started. Currently, they were walking through the forest in an attempt to find the clearing that held Clara's house.

"Oh hey, it's this way." Drew pointed with his free hand in a direction that they weren't originally planning on taking.  
"You sure? How can you tell?"  
"Well, I just have this feeling... I know it sounds weird, but I am certain that it's this way."

Choosing to trust in Drew's judgement, the two of them turned right and found themselves walking down a relatively clear path. Eventually, the path lead them to the very familiar clearing, with the little cottage in the middle as it had been when they were last there. The co-ordinator couldn't help a smirk coming to his lips, saying, "Told ya so."  
Ash just smiled before saying, "Guess you did," and then he quickly kissed the green haired one on the cheek.

Ash expected to get a little told off for that, because Drew wasn't the type to wear his feelings on his sleeve all the time and was shy when it came to this sort of stuff. Predictably, he opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly the door to the cottage burst open.

"Ah, I expected to see you two much sooner but it looks like you finally made it~" It was Clara, smiling at both of them. She looked at both of them in more detail before saying, "Aww, even holding hands are we? And I saw that little kiss just now~"  
Drew blushed and pulled his hand away. "I-It's not-"  
"Oh don't play dumb with me," her melodic voice broke into a little giggle, "I knew this would be the outcome. I'm so glad that you two seemed to have figured it out~" And with that, she beckoned the two confused boys to come into her cottage so that she could properly explain everything.

"Please make yourselves comfortable," she said kindly, gesturing to a sofa opposite from where she intended to sit down herself. "Can I get you anything to drink?"  
Her two guests shook their heads and she giggled a bit. "I see you wish to dispense with the formalities and find out why everything seems to have returned to normal despite not obtaining the Dragon's Breath, correct?"  
They both nodded.  
"I thought so. Well then... where to begin?" She was currently pondering where would be the best place to begin her explanation, but she needn't have bothered because Ash immediately asked:

"Why was lube in that bottle you gave me?"  
"Gah! Really? _That's _the first thing you want to know? I told you to ask that when I wasn't here!" Drew glared at Ash, who just scratched the back of his neck and laughed uneasily. "Hey, the fact that she put lube in there means that she knew... ya know..."  
The co-ordinator just put his head in his hands, "I want to die..."  
"Hey! Don't be like that," the trainer pouted, scooting closer to Drew, who moved away. They continued on in this fashion until Drew reached the end of the sofa and so had no where else to go when Ash finally reached him put his arm around him with a triumphant grin.  
"Damn you," he said quietly with a blush on his cheeks.  
"I love you too," Ash replied cheerily.

Clara just giggled at them both, remarking how cute they were together.  
"Well I think you answered your own question," she said, composing herself. "I put lube in that bottle because I knew how things would end up, so... yeah. It really did make things easier didn't it?"  
"H-How could you possibly have known that?" Drew asked in disbelief.  
"Lube generally does make it easier," she said simply.  
"No not that!" Drew's face was once again a lovely shade of pink. "How did you know that we would..."  
"Well, it _was _the only way to get you back to normal after all."  
"Wait... what? What about Rayquaza's Dragon's Breath?"  
"Oh, I made all that up." Clara waved her hand in the air with disinterest as she said this, not expecting to get the reaction she did.

"WHAT?" Both boys chorused simultaneously.

Clara stayed calm, but a small smile came to her lips. "You see, the only way you were ever going to turn back was to make love with your one true love... have you ever heard the fairytale of 'The Frog Prince'? Your situation was a lot like that, only instead of true love's first kiss being the thing to transform you back, it was true love's first time~"

They both stared at her blankly before they both thought; _I can't believe May actually had the right idea with that stupid fairytale!_

"So, that whole thing about Rayquaza... what was the point in telling us you needed Dragon's Breath for the last ingredient?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "I could tell you two were meant to be together, but you two didn't seem to have realised it at that time. I needed something that would bring you closer together, so sending you off on an impossible mission seemed like the right way to go."

Ash got angry then. "Why didn't you just tell us what was needed in the first place? Drew was severely hurt when he tried to face Rayquaza!"  
Clara looked surprised then, "You can't honestly be suggesting that... you actually tried to fight Rayquaza?"  
"Of course we did! That's what you told us to do!"  
"I know, but I never for a moment thought you'd actually attempt it! Do you two have a death wish or something?"  
"I just wanted to stop looking like a cat!" Drew was glaring at Clara, "And you're telling me that we could have avoided the whole thing?" _What the Hell? This whole thing could have been totally pain free dammit!_

Clara was busy trying to justify what she had done. Snapping her fingers when she came up with a reason, she said, "So you're telling me that when you came here you would have honestly taken me seriously if I had said: 'You two are actually in love with each other. That being said, go and have sex now please, it's the only way to turn you back'? You would have shot the idea down straight away, you had to do it of your own volition and realise your feelings. It seems that this whole Rayquaza thing wasn't a waste of time because it fulfilled it's primary objective."

As much as the two of them wanted to protest, they had to admit that Clara had a point. It was true that this whole ordeal had brought them much closer than they had been, and they did realise just how much they meant to one another. That being said, Ash wasn't content to just let Clara get away with everything, he still had another thing he wanted clearing up.

"Okay, so how do you explain what happened with Drew? Like, why was there another him?"  
"'Another him'?" Clara repeated.  
"Yeah."  
Drew looked away from Ash when he brought this topic up. He wanted to forget about that other him at all costs, because it just _couldn't _have been him. He was just vile and screwed everything up. But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious as to how this alternate self came to pass.

"Umm... Please could you elaborate? Because I'm afraid I don't understand what you are talking about." The silver haired girl did look genuinely confused.  
"But you must know what we're talking about! This weird other Drew showed up right after we left your place!"

Suddenly, Drew thought of something. "Wait a second... Clara, just what did you give me to drink that time?"  
"Sorry?"  
"You gave me something to take didn't you? Saying it would help me. What was it?"  
Clara's eyes suddenly widened slightly when she recalled what the green haired one was talking about. "Ah yes. However, all that was supposed to do was make it easier for you to tell Ash about how you really felt."  
"Why the Hell was I the only one who had to take something like that?" Drew was mumbling to himself but Clara heard him and laughed.  
"Well, because you were far too stubborn to ever say 'I love you' without some kind of push. That's why I said that what I gave you would help you be more honest."

While Drew was busy sulking, Ash recalled what he had said when he had seen his boyfriend down the strange liquid: _"That's brave of you to just drink it all like that, and it was a funny purple colour as well."_  
When the trainer told Clara about this, she brought a hand up to her mouth and gasped. This indicated that at some point, she had messed up.

"I'm so sorry!" she suddenly exclaimed. "I really gave you a purple coloured fluid?"  
Drew nodded, "Yeah. Why, is that bad?"  
"Well then... that explains why there seemed to be another you," she said with a sigh, crossing her legs on the chair she was sat on. "I must apologise, I seem to have mixed up the potions and I failed to realise my mistake. I honestly did intend to give you something to make you more honest, but it looks as though I gave you something that pooled together any negative emotions, culminating in an alternate self. But it appears as though this other self realised how to turn Drew back to normal, so all's well that ends well~"

Needless to say, this wasn't an adequate enough excuse for the two boys.

"How could you mix them up? Isn't it your _job _to know these things? I hope you realise that the stupid bastard almost got Drew killed!" Ash stood up angrily, Drew quickly doing the same to hold him back.  
"Ash, I admit that it's annoying but no need to get violent. I mean, I'm fine now so-"  
"Why are you okay with this?" The trainer turned around to look Drew in the eyes. "You know first hand just how it was... how can you be so calm about it?"

The co-ordinator thought about it for a moment. _Yeah, just why am I defending that jerk? _But then it hit him. "Ash, although he did have an... _interesting _way of going about things, he did make me realise what was and wasn't important. If I think about it, if it wasn't for him then I wouldn't have said anything... so I can't bring myself to be that pissed off, because he kinda helped us in a way." However, Drew hadn't forgotten the cruelty with which the counterpart went about things, so he tacked on at the end, "Or something like that... I'm glad that he's gone for good though."

Strangely enough, Ash could follow the green haired boy's logic, and so although he vowed to never forgive the other Drew, he found himself not hating him as much as he had done previously.

During this short conversation, Clara has kept quiet. When the boys turned to look at her, they found that she had a slightly awkward expression on her face before the look switched to that of contemplation.

"Is something wrong?" asked the green haired one.

"Ah, no. It is nothing, please forgive me." She smiled warmly, but her eyes betrayed her. There was something bothering her, that much was certain. However, it didn't appear that she would divulge any information to them, so they thought nothing of it and sat back down.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure I remember you being here with three others," observed the silver haired girl. "Where are they?"

_Oh my gosh! I've been so busy being focused on this whole kitty thing that I completely forgot about them! I just rushed off to find Drew and left them at some random place! _Ash bit his lip, feeling very guilty for essentially abandoning his friends.  
"That's a good question actually," Drew thought aloud. "The whole reason I left you guys in the first place was to save needless casualties, but come to think of it... we haven't seen them at all for a couple of days."  
"Well, they're pretty resourceful," grinned Ash, "So I'm sure that wherever they are, they're okay."

"Now then, is there anything else I can help you with?" Clara was beaming at the two boys in front of her as she asked this question.  
"Erm... I think you've cleared up all we wanted to know," Ash said, still holding slight resentment at the fact that the whole Rayquaza thing was a lie and that Drew had been given the wrong potion to take.

As the two of them exited the clearing and looked back one last time, they saw that the cottage had disappeared.  
"I guess that's because we don't need anymore help," said Drew, wondering how Clara managed to make a whole cottage disappear.  
"I guess so," replied Ash, looking fondly at the slightly smaller boy.  
Drew noticed this. "What?"  
"Nothing really, I'm just... happy." Ash smiled brightly while Drew just blushed slightly and said playfully, "Idiot~"

Deciding to risk the telling off, Ash pulled the co-ordinator close to him. Before the other had a chance to question this sudden close proximity, he found that his lips had been captured. As this was still a pretty alien feeling to Drew, he tensed up at first and contemplated pulling away, but after a few seconds he felt himself melting into the kiss. He even started to kiss back, much to the trainer's delight. Ash let out a small sound of surprise as he felt Drew lightly drag his tongue across his bottom lip. Although he was surprised, he was elated and so opened his mouth without hesitation. The two of them took their time to savour each other, feeling no rush or sense of urgency; just content to belong to the other for the brief period of time their lips were connected. When they eventually broke apart for air, the trainer held his boyfriend close to him for a moment, whispering softly in his ear, "I love you so much, Drew."

Ash couldn't help a small smile from gracing his lips when he saw the ear he had whispered in turn slightly pink. He didn't have to look to know that Drew had a cute blush on his face. Drew mumbled, "Yeah... I love you too Ash," against said boy's shoulder before he pulled away and took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. Once he had managed this, he fixed his usual smirk in place and looked at the trainer in front of him.

"Don't think that you'll get away with being able to do that whenever you want," he said, flicking lime green strands of hair from his eyes. "Just because you're my boyfriend now doesn't mean I'm some simpering maiden, got that?" And with that, he began to walk away from the clearing. Ash couldn't help but chuckle slightly, _typical Drew_. He then proceeded to make his way after his boyfriend, grabbing his hand quickly and pulling him along saying, "Okay I'll do my best to behave. Besides, we have to try and find the others now right?"

"Right," agreed Drew, before he turned the sentence over in his head. "'Try to behave'?"  
"Well, I can't make any promises," Ash winked with a cheeky grin on his face.  
"Hmph. If you try anything funny, you know I'll just get my own back," the co-ordinator smirked.  
"Exactly, and that's precisely what I'm counting on."  
The two boys laughed then, hand in hand knowing that this was only just the beginning of something amazing.

x~x~x~x~x

"Hey Brock, I think this is the place where Rayquaza was hiding out in!" called Max.  
"You don't suppose those two are trapped in there do you?" May asked, worry evident in her voice.  
"Knowing how stubborn both of them are, it wouldn't surprise me," Brock sighed, making a mental note to tell the two of them off if and when they found them.

"So... are we going in after them?" Max was trying to come up with a decent rescue method.  
"It appears that way," replied the pokémon breeder.  
"Wait a minute," said May, who desperately wanted to avoid the creepy looking cave at all costs. "There's no guarantee that they are in there, besides... I'm kinda hungry."

"You're _always _hungry May," her brother moaned. However, his own stomach made a noise at that precise moment, indicating that the young boy was also hungry.  
May gave a victorious grin as she said, "All in favour of avoiding the cave of death and finding somewhere to eat?"  
"I," chorused the other two.

x~x~x~x~x

"Job well done gang!" Jessie said happily, seeming to be in a rare good mood with her companions.  
"What did we do?" asked Meowth, slightly worried because he was all too used to the pink haired woman being in a mood with him and James. It unnerved him slightly when Jessie was kind to them.  
"If it wasn't for us, then the Pikachu twerp and the green headed twerp wouldn't be an item now!"  
"Okay, and how exactly is that 'job well done'?" inquired James.  
"Well now the usual twerp will be so preoccupied with his new sweetheart, that we'll be able to steal Pikachu without any problems~!"

James and Meowth looked at each other before looking at Jessie and saying, "That's never gonna happen," before they started to walk away form her.  
"Hey!" she yelled, "Where do you two idiots think you're going? This is our chance!"  
But the other Team Rocket members decided that they wanted to avoid the pain of blasting off for a while, and so continued to ignore the angry woman shouting threats at them.

All in all, things seemed to have worked themselves out. All ordeals appeared to be dealt with, and now everyone planned on getting back to their usual routine.

"I just hope that I haven't made a potentially fatal error," Clara said to herself back at her cottage, looking in her big spell book to clarify something. "If my suspicions are found to be correct, then it seems that all the trials those two have just faced will be nothing compared to what's to come..." She shut the book then, willing a smile onto her face. "But I'm sure that everything will be fine, I'm just worrying for no good reason." And with that, she went to take a well deserved nap.

THE END

x~x~x~x~x

**Kyo: Wow, it's finally finished~ ^_^**

**Drew: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?**

**Kyo: What is it now? "u.u**

**Drew: Here I thought you'd neatly tied everything up and brought it to a finish, but you had to end on something ambiguous! **

**Ash: I have to admit that I have no idea where you are trying to head with this**

**Kyo: Well you see... that's a surprise :P Clara said that she was probably sure nothing would happen but... you never know ;D**

**Drew: I don't even want to know what you're planning in your head**

**Ash: Well that should be okay then, because you didn't really know what she was planning this time either :)**

**Drew: So not helping -_-**

**Ash: Hey cheer up! We got our happy ending right~! ^_^**

**Drew: You'd think so, but the stupid author has gone and made me doubt everything all over again!**

**Kyo: Oi! Where do you get off calling me that? **

**Ash: *kisses Drew* Let's just enjoy the happy ending for now okay? Whatever lies in store for us, we can overcome it right?**

**Drew: I... I guess *hugs Ash***

**Kyo: Well then on that ambiguous note, I will bid all you readers farewell for now~ Thank you so much for reading this fic and sticking with it this far, I hope you enjoyed it ^.^ As always, please review because you know how much I love them~ :D And who knows, maybe we'll be meeting each other in the near future...**

**Drew: Oh dear God**

**Kyo: Quit your wining. Anyways:**

**All: THANKS FOR READING~!**


End file.
